The Sun and the Moon
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Pairing : Shinji x Aizen, pour le défi d'un drabble par jour. Parce qu'ils ne cessent de se poursuivre comme le soleil et la lune courant dans le ciel. Yaoi, yuri, genderbend, AUs, etc...
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer :** Bleach et tous ses personnages trop cools appartiennent à Tite Kubo (et les nuls aussi, mais on les aime pas)

**Couple :** Shinji Hirako et Sosuke Aizen, différentes périodes et settings

**Mots :** 325

Je blâme Arienlys pour le défi des 31 drabbles avec prompts de juillet, et Helja Leikkona pour le défi et pour m'avoir largement aidée à mettre sur pied tous les settings de Shinji et Aizen.

**Setting :** tout à fait basique, avec victoire des shinigamis et capture d'Aizen

- Beginning :

A bien y réfléchir, la punition assenée par le Central 46 était plutôt appropriée. Pour une fois que ces idiots réussissaient à faire quelque chose correctement... Alors l'enfermer ainsi, incapable de bouger, loin de tout contact, de toute personne, tout seul avec ses pensées comme seule compagnie, et sans autre optique que de perdre la tête à force de solitude, c'était particulièrement approprié... et cruel, mais il l'avait bien mérité, après tout. Mais sans rien à faire que de réfléchir, il était normal que, malgré tous ses efforts, ses pensées finissent par revenir sur son passé. Et même, sur une période bien précise de son passé.

Quand il s'était retrouvé associé à un étrange capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds (de princesse, pas moins !), aussi éloigné de son idée de ce que devaitn être un capitaine que possible : attitude désinvolte, langage vulgaire, musique d'humains... Un capitaine surprenant. Auquel il s'était attaché, bien malgré lui. A vrai dire, il ne s'y attendait pas, vraiment pas. Ils étaient tellement différents, que ça lui paraissait impossible. Et pourtant... Pourtant, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, son étrange capitaine avait tranquilement franchi toutes ses défenses, et s'était emparé de son coeur aussi facilement que s'il le lui avait offert sur un plateau d'argent. S'il avait su, avec le recul, qu'il en souffrirait autant, peut-être qu'il l'aurait repoussé, ou mieux protégé, pour qu'il ne se retrouve pas victime de ses plans. Ca ne servait à rien de repenser au passé, à rien sinon à se torturer. Mais avait-il autre chose à faire maintenant que se torturer avec le passé ?

Une larme roula sur les bandes de cuir qui le scellaient, une larme qui en laissaient présager beaucoup d'autres. Et il en vint à souhaiter la folie, qui aurait au moins le mérite de lui faire perdre les souvenirs de Shinji, et l'incroyable trou qui lui crevait le coeur.

_In the end, I started to think of the beginning._

* * *

Bon, il y a des risques d'OOC, mais je vois Aizen comme Ichigo le décrit (en passant, merci Kubo de pas développer) de quelqu'un qui a toujours été très seul, et qui du coup se retrouve à son point de départ avec juste des regrets.

To be continued !_  
_


	2. Accusation

**Disclaimer :** vive Tite Kubo, tout ça tout ça

**Couple :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Mots :** 562

**Setting :** avec Helja Leikkona, nous avons déterminé qu'après la guerre, Aizen pourrait retrouver son "ancienne" personnalité (ancienne comme la première qu'on a vu dans le manga, celle du gentil!Aizen) à cause d'une raison non encore élucidée (la perte de ses lunettes adorées a été évoquée). Du coup, plutôt que de le sceller et l'enfermer dans un trou très profond, il a été attribué à la division 5 et condamné à faire toute la paperasse (et à supporter Shinji, of course). Attention, probable OOC grave.

**Prompt :** Accusation.

- Tu m'as jamais fait confiance, hein, Sosuke ?

Ledit Sosuke leva la tête du rapport qu'il était en train de remplir (à la place du capitaine-devenu-vizard-redevenu-capitaine). Depuis deux semaines, c'était tout ce qu'il faisait : remplir de la paperasse. Il était quasiment vissé à ce bureau, sous un panneau marqué "esclave de la Division", et les cals dûs au maniement de son sabre laissaient la place à ceux dûs aux feutres de calligraphie que dans sa grande mansuétude, Shinji lui avait fournis.

- M'avez-vous fait confiance, capitaine ?

Juste la petite pointe d'amertume ou peut-être d'ironie pour que Shinji tourne la tête vers lui. Il lui rendit son regard avec autant d'innocence que possible. Au bout d'un moment, le capitaine fixa de nouveau son regard sur le plafond, et Sosuke retourna à son travail. Quelques secondes de silence, puis la voix ironique reprit :

- Toujours ta manière d'éviter les questions, hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Qu'on ne se débarrassait pas ainsi d'une mauvaise habitude qui faisait presque office de moyen de défense ? Mais déjà, il continuait :

- Comment tu voulais que j'fasse confiance à l'individu le plus dangereux de tout Soul Society ?

Ce n'était pas faux. Dès le départ, il avait caché, dissimulé, trompé, le capitaine comme les autres malgré la relation... particulière qui s'était formée entre eux (peut-être malgré lui, d'ailleurs). Ca avait compliqué les choses, bien sûr, ça l'avait forcé à réfléchir, à contourner, à comploter encore plus. Pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas, au juste. C'aurait été plus facile de le repousser, mais il n'en avait pas eu envie. De temps en temps, il lui arrivait de se dire qu'il était amusant de penser que lui, le plus grand manipulateur de Soul Society, se soit ainsi laissé mener par le bout du nez par les sentiments qui lui tiraillaient le coeur. Il n'y avait jamais eu de sentiments entre eux, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, juste une sorte de passion animale qui les jetait l'un contre l'autre. Et il ne lui avait jamais ouvert son coeur. Ceci dit, Shinji non plus ne s'était pas ouvert à lui... et peut-être qu'ils avaient gâché quelque chose. Il était toujours resté ce mur entre eux. Un mur qu'il aurait bien aimé abattre, mais qu'il avait dû conserver, pour se protéger. Oh, l'ironie...

Surpris par l'absence du crissement du feutre sur le papier, Shinji avait à nouveau fixé son regard sur l'homme assis au bureau, le menton appuyé dans sa main, le regard dans le vague. Il s'apprêtait à le rappeler à l'ordre, la paperasse n'allait pas se faire toute seule, mais quelque chose le retint. Peut-être une sorte de compassion. Ces derniers temps, Sosuke était assez perturbé, et de temps en temps, il lui arrivait de ne pas vouloir en rajouter. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir ce qui passait sous ces boucles brunes dans lesquelles il passait la main de temps en temps. Mais pour le savoir, il aurait fallu que Sosuke lui ouvre son coeur. Ce n'était pas gagné...

Plutôt que de secouer son prisonnier et de lui lancer une moquerie pleine d'esprit, Shinji décida qu'il valait mieux mettre son casque, lancer un disque, et contempler le plafond. Il aurait toujours du temps pour le taquiner plus tard, il pouvait bien le laisser rêvasser un peu, ça ne faisait pas de mal...

* * *

Bravo d'avoir tenu jusque là ! Plus de gentil!Aizen dans la suite !


	3. Restless

**Disclaimer :** Tite Kubo owns Bleach

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako et Sosuke Aizen

**Mots :** 470

**Setting :** Même setting que le précédent, avec Aizen prisonnier de la Cinquième Division et condamné à la paperasse. Comique de situation, notre pauvre Aizen n'a que des souvenirs très fragmentaires du siècle écoulé à comploter contre Soul Society. Warnings : gentil!Aizen, OOC, bêtise, Shinji.

**Prompt : **restless

_Qu'est-ce qui passe par la tête de Retsu ?_

Toujours la même question, soir après soir. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de la capitaine de la Quatrième Division ? Pour un peu, il se serait demandé si elle ne tentait pas de jouer les marieuses. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment une idée lumineuse.

_Non mais vraiment, elle est gentille, mais il y a des jours où..._

Bien sûr, il ne s'autorisait ce genre de remarques que maintenant, et uniquement en pensée, certainement pas en face d'elle. Pas s'il voulait garder la tête sur les épaules. Mais quand même... Comment en était-elle arrivée à cette idée ? Il n'avait pourtant pas tari de jurons à l'égard de Sosuke, tout le temps qu'il avait passé à la Quatrième Division, et personne n'était censé ignorer ses sentiments sur la question. Alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu pousser une femme avisée et intelligente comme le capitaine Unohana à confier le traître Sosuke Aizen, fraîchement remis de ses blessures, et ayant oublié quasiment tout ce qui s'était passé durant le dernier siècle, à celui qu'il avait trahi, transformé en Hollow, et accessoirement dont il avait brisé le coeur ?

Shinji ne s'était pas privé de montrer à quel point la situation lui déplaisait. Grognements, injures, protestations, moqueries, traînage sur son canapé, délégation de tout son travail à son esclave... Aizen n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de subir sa mauvaise humeur, avec une passivité qui n'avait fait que l'enrager encore plus. A croire que rien ne pouvait atteindre monsieur le parfait lieutenant / esclave...

Nouveau grognement, nouveau bruit de tissu froissé. Shinji jeta un oeil sur le côté. Parce qu'en plus, son prisonnier devait dormir dans sa chambre, parce qu'il fallait le surveiller tout le temps. Le beau visage de Sosuke était crispé dans une expression angoissée qui lui était devenue familière. Parce que s'il était amnésique, ses souvenirs lui revenaient souvent la nuit sous forme d'atroces cauchemars qui finissaient toujours par le réveiller en sursaut. Et c'était alors à Shinji de venir l'assurer que tout allait bien, et de lui administrer quelques mots de consolation. Au début, c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose, mais petit à petit, s'arracher à son lit (dans le plus simple appareil, il aimait son confort pour dormir) pour se traîner jusqu'au futon, passer la main dans les jolies boucles brunes, et rassurer celui qui était responsable de ses malheurs. Peut-être parce que c'était le seul moment où la carapace impeccable de Sosuke se fissurait, et qu'il se montrait enfin humain. Atteignable. Vivant. Qu'il devenait le Sosuke qu'il avait connu, même si celui-ci n'avait en fin de compte jamais vraiment existé.

Non vraiment, il ne savait pas ce qui état passé par la tête de Retsu. Mais il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de la remercier...

* * *

Bravo pour avoir tenu jusque là ! More fluff bientôt !


	4. Snowflake

**Disclaimer :** Bleach not mine

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako et Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 660 mots

**Setting :** tout ce qu'il y a de plus canon !

**Prompt :** Snowflake

Aizen en était venu à détester le blanc. Pas qu'il l'aurait avoué devant qui que ce soit, y compris Gin qui se serait empressé de le provoquer avec ça. Mais l'absence de couleur du Hueco Mundo commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs. Que ce soient les murs de Las Noches et leur perspective sans fin de pierre immaculée, toutes en lignes droites et en angles durs, déprimants dans leur ressemblance, ou les dunes de Las Noches, et leurs courbes molles, alanguies et traîtresses. Quand bien même ça faisait partie de son plan, il avait tout de même abandonné le soleil de Soul Society pour un paysage infini et immaculé. Avec un peu de bonne volonté, on pouvait se persuader que les dunes étaient recouvertes de neige. Aizen aurait pu supporter un pays de neige, même s'il la trouvait traîtresse et glaciale malgré sa beauté. Il avait d'ailleurs imprudemment mentionné cette idée devant Shinji, qui s'était ouvertement moqué de lui en lui demandant s'il n'avait pas l'impression qu'on parlait d'un certain lieutenant à lunettes. Au temps pour la communication.

Le souvenir lui arracha un léger frisson, et il vida sa tasse de thé d'un geste plus sec que ce qui était prévu. Ulquiorra, qui se tenait à côté de son trône, lui lança un coup d'oeil qui, chez un autre, aurait pu être surpris, mais comme rien d'inhabituel n'apparaissait sur le visage de son maître, il retourna à la contemplation d'on ne savait quoi. Ca faisait longtemps qu'Aizen était passé maître dans la dissimulation de ce qu'il ressentait, et parvenait à présenter un visage aussi lisse que serein, tout en cachant le tremblement de ses mains. Alors qu'un tourbillon de pensées agitait son esprit.

La vérité... Même à lui, il se la refusait, la vérité. Arguer qu'il détestait le blanc parce que c'était une absence de couleur, de vie, la marque même de la mort, blanc comme les masques des Hollows, de ses fidèles Arrancars, blanc comme les crocs des monstres prenant la vie, blanc comme la mort glaciale qui venait avec le froid... Tout ça, c'était juste des mensonges, pour se cacher à lui-même la véritable raison de sa haine envers ces étendues immaculées. Rien, pas même la torture, n'aurait pu lui faire avouer ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Quand il regardait les sables blancs de Hueco Mundo ou les murs de Las Noches, il ne voyait pas les murs étincelants de Soul Society ou les jardins recouverts de neige. Non. La blancheur du pays de la mort lui ramenait toujours à l'esprit le masque qui, sous ses yeux, avait recouvert le visage de son capitaine, dissimulant l'expression trahie qui lui avait brisé le coeur. Voilà ce qu'il s'entêtait à se cacher. Que la blancheur dont il s'était entouré lui rappelait sans cesse la nuit où ses manigances lui avaient pris son capitaine, où il avait perdu toute chance d'un jour obtenir sa confiance, et son coeur. Ca n'aurait tenu qu'à lui de colorer les murs de son château, pourquoi pas d'un noir d'encre, pour ne plus y penser. Mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas arrêter d'y penser. Peut-être qu'il voulait garder intact le souvenir de ce moment précis où il n'y avait plus eu de marche arrière possible, le moment où il avait perdu Shinji à jamais.

Une alarme retentit, discrète, l'arrachant à sa rêverie. Un hollow puissant que Szayel lui signalait, comme il lui avait ordonné. Mais pas assez puissant. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Shinji ne se serait pas laissé tuer comme ça, même par un Hollow. Et qu'il y avait une chance sur mille pour qu'il se retrouve, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à Hueco Mundo. Aizen surveillait donc les alentours, en espérant que peut-être, un jour, il irait voir l'un de ces hollows, et que ce serait Shinji, toujours avec son sourire étrange, qui lui lancerait une moquerie acide. Et qu'il le retrouverait.

Pour Aizen, le blanc n'était que la couleur du regret.

* * *

*sadisme intense*


	5. Haze

**Disclaimer :** même en mettant un masque de Tite Kubo, pas moyen de lui voler Bleach

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen (mais juste un peu)

**Total :** 713 mots

**Setting :** gentil!Aizen prisonnier, encore

**Warning :** OOC, emo, OOC, etc... Pièce complémentaire de Restless

**Prompt :** Haze

_Qu'est-ce qui peut bien passer par la tête du capitaine Unohana ?_

Sosuke ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se poser la question en fixant un point imaginaire au plafond. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, il entendait les (pas très) légers ronflements de son capitaine qui s'était endormi avant que son haori ne touche le sol, et il restait allongé là, incapable de trouver le sommeil, à écouter la pluie tomber dehors, et à regarder de minces échevaux de brume se presser contre les fenêtres. De délicats lambeaux de brume, blanchies par la lune (quelque chose lui disait de haïr cette couleur, et il se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise), qui lui paraissaient une analogie appropriée pour son état d'esprit en ce moment. Voilà qui devrait faire rire le capitaine : Sosuke Aizen avait la tête plein de brouillard.

Quelqu'un aurait pu se demander pourquoi celui qui avait été d'abord le lieutenant parfait de la Cinquième Division, puis son aimable et affable capitaine, puis un traître qui voulait détruire une bonne partie du monde, puis un monstre entre le shinigami et l'humain, qui avait menti, manipulé, trompé, et fait avaler d'immenses mensonges à des shinigamis beaucoup plus vieux, avisés et expérimentés que lui, en un mot comment quelqu'un doté d'un tel intellect et d'une telle maîtrise de soi se retrouvait dans un état de confusion qui n'était pas sans évoquer celui d'une jouvencelle s'interrogeant sur son premier amour.

Non pas que Sosuke Aizen soit une jouvencelle. Quant à la question de l'amour, premier ou pas, il préférait mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Celle de Shinsou, par exemple. Non, si Sosuke était dans un tel état de confusion, c'était qu'il nageait littéralement dans la confusion la plus totale. Pour tout le monde, il était l'horrible Aizen, celui qui avait tenté de tous les tuer, le traître de Soul Society qui s'était joué d'eux. Mais pour lui, les choses s'étaient arrêtées il y a un siècle. On lui avait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait, avec force dégoût et mépris, mais quand il fouillait dans ses souvenirs, il ne voyait pas le monde des Hollows ou la bataille de Karakura Town. Ou encore cet agaçant gamin aux cheveux orange dont le reiatsu incontrôlé manquait le faire tourner de l'oeil, et qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, il en aurait juré.

Ce qu'il voyait, c'était son capitaine, les mains dans les poches et ses longs cheveux blonds flottant, qui se rendait à une réunion de capitaines. Urahara et son haori de capitaine qui restait coincé dans les portes, et sa suite d'idiots fraîchement sortis du Nid d'Asticots. Le vice-capitaine Yadomaru en train de taper sur le chapeau de paille de son capitaine. Shinji se faisant frapper par Hiyori. Otoribashi jouant du shamisen le soir. Lui suivant Shinji, par manipulation autant que par intérêt personnel. Et Yoruichi qui agaçait le jeune Byakuya, et Shinji qui le faisait travailler, et Gin, pas plus haut que trois pommes, et Shinji étendu près de lui la nuit...

Pourquoi persistaient-ils tous à l'accuser ? Il n'avait jamas fait toutes ces choses. Toutes ces horreurs. Oh certes, il avait bien des idées du genère, des moyens pour gagner davantage de pouvoirs. Des idées qui, à défaut de pouvoir lui amener de la compagnie, pourrait lui assurer que personne, jamais, ne l'ignorerait ; s'il était condamné à être seul et ne pas avoir d'égal, alors qu'il les domine tous. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que tous les solitaires veulent ? Bien sûr, il avait eu Shinji, et Gin, presque une famille. Mais les trésors qu'on possède ne nous apparaissent qu'une fois disparus. Il était seul, maintenant. Seul et isolé dans un monde peuplé de gens qui le haïssaient pour des choses qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir faites, dans un monde qui avait un siècle de plus que lui, dans un monde où il avait perdu Shinji. Un monde où il n'avait pas envie de vivre, mais où il vivait tout de même, et en compagnie de celui qui devait le détester le plus. Il ne savait pas ce que le capitaine Unohana avait en tête, mais ça n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Mais enfin, tant que la brume emplissait son esprit, il resterait perdu dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien.

* * *

De deux choses l'une (l'autre, c'est le soleil), soit mes drabbles deviennent de plus en plus longs, soit j'hallucine. Et je sais que j'avais promis du yuri, AU et autres, mais ça viendra ! En attendant, vous reprendrez bien un peu d'Aizen POV ?


	6. Flame

**Disclaimer :** pazamoi, pazamoi

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 554 mots

**Setting :** AU. Dans cette version, Shinji a succombé à son hollow intérieur, et ce qui devait arriver arriva, il est devenu Hollow, puis Arrancar, et bien sûr...

**Prompt :** Flame

Si quelqu'un s'était aventuré à poser la question à Aizen, il aurait dit que sa plus grande réussite n'était pas d'avoir trompé tous les habitants de Soul Society, ou d'avoir obtenu le Hôgyoku. Non, sa plus grande victoire, c'était d'avoir réussi à la fois à ramener à la vie et à maîtriser l'Arrancar qui s'étalait en ce moment même sur ses genoux, sous le regard légèrement moqueur de Gin et totalement apathique d'Ulquiorra.

A vrai dire, il n'aurait pas cru possible de retrouver Shinji. Il y avait peut-être une chance sur mille, ou même sur un million, que son esprit prenne le dessus sur un conglomérat de Menos Grande, et qu'il échoue à Hueco Mundo, à quelques dizaines de pas de shunpô de Las Noches. Et pourtant, quand il avait vu cette peau presque aussi blanche que le sable, ces longs cheveux blonds, emmêlés, l'étrange structure semblable à de l'os qui était fixe sur son front, et surtout, ce sourire, ce sourire... Il était maigre, blessé, et il le regardait comme s'il était à son avantage. Il avait été tenté de l'abandonner là, dans le sable, à la merci d'un autre Hollow. Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre.

Les jours suivants avaient été infernaux. Shinji se compotait de manière curieuse, un mélange d'abattement complet et de résistance farouche. Une soumission totale qui lui promettait mille morts si jamais il tentait d'en profiter. Il avait une théorie sur le sujet : la resurreccion de son ancien capitaine, le chat, avait encore empiré son caractère déjà bien impossible, et lui doonnait un bon avantage pour lui gâcher la vie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête, pour qu'il se décide à emmener Shinji à Las Noches ? Probablement tout le temps qu'il avait passé à espérer Shinji, à prier il ne savait quoi pour qu'il puisse le revoir, à souhaiter vouloir revenir en arrière pour effacer ses erreurs. Probablement l'étrange sensation qu'il ressentait, une brûlure intense dans la poitrine, qui lui donnait envie de lui sauter dessus, ou d'effacer ce sourire d'une gifle. Cette contradiction qui l'incitait à hurler, et qui agitait son reiatsu suffisamment fort pour mettre mal à l'aise tous ceux qui l'entouraient. De l'avoir ainsi si proche et si inaccessible... Il en souffrait, même s'il ne montrait rien. Il était troublé, ce qui l meettait hors de lui, et qu'il puisse s'énerver ainsi le perturbait davantage. C'était un cercle vicieux.

Et puis... et puis, les choses s'étaient arrangées entre eux. Petit à petit, un changement si lent que même lui ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mais Shinji avait fini par se rapprocher, soit-disant pour mieux jouer avec lui. Sans see rappeler qu'à ce jeu-là, Aizen était plutôt doué. Le chat était tombé dans ses filets. Ou peut-être qu'il s'état laissé prendre. A ce niveau, c'était difficile de dire qui manipulait qui. Peut-être que chacun contrôlait l'autre, d'une certaine manière. Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que deux idiots qui se tendaient des chausse-trapes embrouillés alors qu'il aurait été bien plus simple de discuter. Mais rien n'avait jamais été simple entre eux... Mais, pensa Aizen en posant la main sur la nuque de son Arrancar, là où il avait posé sa marque, c'est ce qui faisait le charme de Shinji.

* * *

Moins satisfaite de celui-ci je suis, mais je suis fan de chat!Shinji. A demain pour de nouvelles aventures !


	7. Formal

**Disclaimer :** hélas, Bleach n'est toujours pas à moi !

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sumie Aizen

**Total :** 383 mots

**Setting :** le même que les précédents, avec Aizen prisonnier de la Cinquième Division. Sauf qu'ici, Aizen est une femme qui s'appelle Sumie. Le reste est identique.

**Warning :** bah... genderbent!Aizen, UST

**Prompt : **Formal**  
**

L'un des inconvénients, avec Aizen comme prisonnière, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule. Et qu'il était donc obligé de la trimballer partout avec lui, y compris dans les soirées organisées par les familles nobles qui tenaient à tout prix à avoir les capitaines avec eux. Généralement, quand il voulait passer un moment avec les autres Vizards, ou faire un saut au magasin de Urahara, il le confiait à Ukitake (plus rarement à Kyouraku, parce qu'il avait tendance à retrouver une Sumie beurrée comme un petit Lu, qui avait la regrettable habitude de se coller à lui...)

Non pas que ça le dérange. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'il avait eu un faible pour sa lieutenante à l'époque, et personne ne lui avait jeté la pierre. Il faut dire qu'à l'époque, Sumie Aizen était un beau brin de femme en plus d'une subordonnée modèle. De longs cheveux châtains, bouclés, qui retombaient sur ses épaules, des yeux bruns au regard aimable, un sourire agréable. Et, Shinji l'avouait sans complexes et sans peur de passer pour un pervers parce que sa réputation était déjà bien établie, une poitrine tout ce qu'il y avait de plus confortable. Et la séduire n'avait pas été difficile. Avec le recul, bien sûr, il se doutait un peu de la raison. Il ne savait pas au juste quelle quantité de sentiments était entrée dans la danse, et peut-être n'y en avait-il aucune. Ou peut-être pas. Difficile de savoir. Et de toute façon, elle l'avait trahi.

Et voilà que, depuis quelques semaines, il l'avait de nouveau sur les bras. Elle était toujours aussi attirante, un peu perdue, une vraie malédiction qui s'était empressée de réveiller tous les souvenirs et les sentiments enfouis sous une véritable montagne de haine et de vengeance. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle avait l'air tellement distante... Ou peut-être qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Sinon, comment expliquer qu'en ce moment même, il marchait vers le manoir Kuchiki, mains dans les poches, et qu'il était suivi par une Sumie Aizen qui portait un kimono très élégant, brodé d'arabesques, qui avait le léger désavantage de présenter un décolleté vertigineux. Qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lorgner. Et elle le savait bien, il n'y avait qu'à voir son sourire en coin. Enfin.. il n'y avait pas que des désagréments...

* * *

Et voilà, un petit peu de Sumie !

Par contre, je vais probablement être loin d'une connexion (et peut-être même d'une prise électrique) jusqu'à mercredi. Donc si tout va bien, mercredi, vous aurez quatre textes pour le prix d'un !


	8. Companion

**Disclaimer :** *négociations pour l'achat de Bleach : échouées*

**Paring :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 460 mots

**Setting :** pré-Turn back the pendulum

**Prompt :** Companion

C'était une soirée tranquille comme ils l'appréciaient tous les deux. Une belle soirée d'été, où la fraîcheur de la soirée les soulageait de la chaleur écrasante de la journée. Shinji, qui avaiit passé son temps vautré sur son canapé, à tenter de se rafraîchir, avait fermé le bureau, attrapé son lieutenant, qui avait lui passé sa journée à travailler comme un bon et gentil lieutenant, et l'avait traîné sur les planches de la terrasse, derrière son bureau.

Sosuke n'avait pas résisté. Il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, après tout. Les bizarreries de son capitaine, ça ne le surprenait plus. Il s'état laissé conduire sur la terrasse, asseoir au bord, et il avait suivi Shinji du regard quand il était retourné dans le bureau. Une minute plus tard, une musique douce s'élevait, et il était revenu avec un plateau portant un pot de thé, des gobelets et une bouteille de sake. Avec sa grâce habituelle (celle d'un sac de grain dévalant un escalier), il s'était assis près de Sosuke, miraculeusement sans rien faire tomber.

Sosuke s'occupa de servir les boissons. Thé délicatement infusé pour lui, sake pour Shinji. Le capitaine prit son verre, le vida d'un coup avec un soupir d'aise, le reremplit, le revida. Satisfait, il afficha à nouveau son sourire de chat et se coucha sur les planches, posant sans façons la tête sur les genoux de Sosuke. Celui-ci le laissa faire, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Depuis quelques temps, Shinji avait pris le pli de se servir de lui comme d'un coussin, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Le poids sur ses jambes n'était pas désagréable, après tout. Bien sûr, il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre le faire. Il tenait à son espace personnel, après tout. Mais le capitaine Hirako... Shinji... (il ne l'appelait pas Shinji ouvertement, bien sûr, juste en son for intrieur) Etrangement, son agacement quand quelqu'un l'approchait de trop disparaîssait comme par enchantement. De sa part, il supportait beaucoup de choses qu'il n'aurait pas admis autrement. Quelque part, c'était un peu inquiétant. Il devait garder une certaine distance par rapport au capitaine, pour préserver ses projets et ses secrets. Et la facilité avec laquelle Shinji passait par-dessus ses défenses l'effrayait un peu. Mais enfin, tant que leur relation restait ce qu'elle était et qu'il préservait ses limites, il pouvait bien se permettre de passer du temps avec lui.

La musique douce flottait autour d'eux, en courbes paresseuses, se mêlant au parfum des fleurs qui montait du jardin. Shinji s'était assoupi, les mains croisées sur la poitrine, son sourire de chat toujours en place. Sosuke restait simplement comme il était, les doigts passés dans les longs cheveux blonds qui s'étalaient tout autour d'eux. Pour le moment, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

* * *

Quelle chance ! j'ai encore réussi à vous caser un drabble avant le déménagement ! Pour la suite, je verrai ! Le monde a besoin de plus de fluffy fluff !


	9. Move

**Disclaimer :** Bleach = Tite Kubo

**Couple :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 526 mots

**Setting :** canon

**Warning :** vagues mentions d'envoyage en l'air pas explicites

**Prompt :** Move ("make a move")

La relation entre Shinji et Sosuke, de capitaine et lieutenant, était lentement devenue plus complexe. Une compagnie agréable, doublée d'une certaine attirance, subtilement retenue par tous les non-dits qui existaient entre eux. C'était agréable, un peu difficile à gérer tout de même, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se tourner autour avec une certaine prudence, et toutes ces interrogations devenaient épuisantes. Shinji finit par décider de prendre les choses en main. Mettre tout ça au point avec son adorable lieutenant parfait au visage d'ange, quand bien même il ne savait pas ce qu'il cachait derrière.

Ledit lieutenant était assis à son bureau, à tenter de déchiffer l'écriture arachnéenne d'un rapport (qui entre autres désignait le capitaine Urahara par "l'idiot avec sa coupe de cheveux débile"), quand le capitaine entra dans la pièce. Mais au lieu d'aller se jeter sur son canapé, s'imbiber de sake et écouter son horrible jazz, il vint s'installer sur le bureau en silence. Comme au bout de quelques minutes, il n'avait toujours rien dit, Sosuke finit par lever la tête, et croisa le regard canelle fixé sur lui. Pas de sourire de chat. Le moment était grave.

II posa avec soin son pinceau, écarta le rapport dont l'encre était humide, et voulut demander au capitaine ce qui lui prenait de confondre son bureau avec son canapé, surtout que la confusion était difficile. Mais avant qu'il ait pu émettre le moindre son, les longues mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et l'attirèrent brutalement en avant. La bouche de son capitaine se posant sur la sienne coupa court à toutes ses protestations. C'était... étrange. A voir son immense sourire plein de dents, il avait eu un peu peur d'y laisser quelque chose, mais c'était agréable. Doux et tendre comme il n'aurait jamais cru Shinji capable de l'être. Ses doigts trouvèrent l'une des longues mèches blondes, douce comme un ruban de soie, et entreprirent de jouer avec. Sans qu'il sache trop comment, ni qu'ils se séparent, Shinji se retrouva assis sur ses genoux, et Aizen put le serrer contre lui, s'émerveillant qu'un être aussi puissant puisse paraître aussi fragile. Puis l'idée se dissipa quand les mains du capitaine se glissèrent dans l'encolure de son kimono.

La suite, elle ne passa pas inaperçue, les deux ne se privant pas pour exprimer leur passion assez bruyament. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent couchés sur le canapé, sous le haori et rien d'autre, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Shinji sourit de nouveau, de son sourire de chat que Sosuke en était venu à aimer, et soupira :

- T'sais... on est un peu deux abrutis... On aurait pu éviter d'perdre tout ce temps.

Sosuke laissa échapper un léger rire et se contenta de le serrer un peu plus fort. Oui, ils avaient perdu du temps, à hésiter comme ça. Mais maintenant que cette étape était franchie, ils allaient pouvoir le rattraper. Et à ce moment, rien n'était plus éloigné de l'espit de Sosuke que ses plans et machinations. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était ce captaine aux cheveux de princesse qui le rendait littérallement dingue, et qui était en train de s'endormir sur lui. Le reste, ce n'était que du vent.

* * *

Bande de petits veinards ! Un second drabble puisque j'ai le temps d'en faire ! Je saute sur le troisième !


	10. Silver

**Disclaimer :** depis lee deernier disclaimer, je n'ai hélas pas pu obtenir les droits de Bleach. Triste.

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 589 mots

**Setting :** pré-Turn back the Pendulum

**Warning :** genderbent!Shinji, pour se faire un peu les doigts :D Et comme Shinji est un prénom mixte, bah elle le garde !

**Prompt :** Silver

C'était par un bel après-midi d'automne qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie de travailler (mais quand avait-elle envie de travailler, vraiment ?) qu'elle vit Sosuke entrer dans le bureau avec un drôle de gamin qui le suivait. Non sérieusement, il était vraiment bizarre, ce gosse. Avec des cheveux blancs, courts, qui brillaient, et des yeux réduits à deux fentes où brillait juste un éclat bleu, qui donnait l'impression qu'il souriait en permanence. D'ailleurs, il souriait. Un sourire un peu dérangeant, et à vrai dire pas très rassurant. Shinji lui trouva une certaine ressemblance avec un renard, un petit renard tout maigre. Elle leva un sourcil en direction de son lieutenant, réclamant une explication qu'il lui donna volontiers :

- Permettez-moi de vous présenter Gin Ichimaru. Mon... protégé, si vous voulez.

Lever de sourcil un peu plus haut.

- D'puis quand tu protèges des gens, toi ?

Sosuke ébourriffa les cheveux blancs et sourit.

- Quoi ? vous n'avez pas confiance en mes capacités humaines, capitaine ? Ce n'est pas très gentil... Il m'arrive de vouloir aider les plus faibles, après tout.

La tête de Shinji montrait clairement que non, elle n'y croyait pas du tout.

- Sérieux, qu'est-c'qui t'passe par la tête ?

Sosuke se contenta de lui envoyer le sourire dont il savait qu'il la faisait fondre. Avec un grognement, elle retourna à ses occupations (contempler le plafond en écoutant du jazz) tandis que son lieutenant discutait à voix basse avec son nouveau protégé. De toute façon, quand Sosuke avait une idée, bon courage pour l'en dissuader...

Très vite, Gin devint membre à part entière de la maison. Devant ses pouvoirs hors du commun, Shinji décida rapidement de faire de lui le troisième siège de sa division, pour remplacer celui qui avait mystérieusement disparu. A vrai dire, ça lui permettait aussi de garder ce drôle de petit énergumène à l'oeil (elle se méfiait un petit peu de lui, comme de Sosuke, en fait). Ce qui permettait entre autres au gamin de débarquer dans le bureau pour s'acquitter de la très lourde tâche qui consistait à ennuyer Sosuke pendant qu'il travaillait. Sur ce point, Shinji se montrait assez fière de lui. Le soir, Gin rentrait avec eux, pour partager un repas préparé par son protecteur, et traîner un peu avec eux avant de les laisser passer du temps seuls. Dans ces moments-là, ils étaient presque une famille : papa Sosuke, maman Shinji, fiston Gin, c'en était presque adorable.

Quelquefois, ledit Sosuke se demandait si ça durerait. De tels instants, c'était trop beau pour durer, après tout. Parfois, il avait peur que tout, Shinji, Gin, allait éclater comme une bulle de savon, et le laisser tout seul. Il lui arrivait de rester éveillé, la nuit, le corps élancé de sa capitaine blotti contre lui, à se demander si avoir un sabre comme Kyoka Suigetsu n'avait pas fini par prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Si tout ce qu'il avait en ce moment n'était pas juste une illusion qu'elle avait causé. Dans des moments pareils, il serrait Shinji plus fort contre lui, lui arrachant un grognement endormi, et elle se réinstallait mieux contre lui. Si tout ce qu'il avait était une illusion, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se dissipe, elle était beaucoup trop précieuse. Shinji était beaucoup trop précieuse. Shinji et Gin. Sa famille, ceux qui l'aimaient, les deux seuls êtres qui avaient réussi à percer sa solitude. Oui, il préférait vraiment vivre dans une illusion, un moment éphémère, que de vivre seul. Plutôt mourir que de les perdre.

* * *

Bon sang, petits veinards, un troisième drabble, que vous êtes chanceux ! Avec celui-ci, je suis à jour jusqu'à mercedi !

Au fait, quel est le rapport entre "silver" et un peu de fluff familial ? en japonais, "argent" se dit "gin", j'ai pas résisté !


	11. Prepared

**Disclaimer :** JE SUIS TITE KUBO ET BLEACH M'APPARTIENT ! *ahem*

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 689 mots (OMG !)

**Setting :** tout à fait canon

**Warning :** neuneuterie intense. Attention, contient de gros morceaux de manga

**Prompt :** prepared

Jusqu'à présent, tout se déroulait exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Evidement, ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il avait pris un soin tout particulier dans l'élaboration du moindre des détails, il avait pensé à tout. Rien ne pourrait venir se mettre en travers de son chemin. Rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de prendre tout ce qu'il voudrait. Ils ne faisaient que danser dans la paume de sa main.

Un coup d'oeil sur le champ de bataille lui confirma que tout était exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Gin gardait les yeux fixés dans la direction de son ancien vice-capitaine, Tôzen étudiait attentivement le sien et le capitaine Komamura, Kyouraku et Ukitake s'en donnaient à coeur joie contre Starrk et Lilinette, le mini-capitaine et ses agaçantes petites amies se faisaient malmener par Hallibel et ses fraccions, Barragan ne faisait strictement rien, le vieux Yamamoto n'allait pas tarder à rencontrer Wonderwice et découvrir la petite surprise qu'il lui réservait, et les piliers n'allaient pas tarder à tomber (avec comme bonus de le débarrasser de deux membres de la onzième Division).

Les choses commençaient à tourner en sa faveur (Ukitake venait de bénéficier d'une magnifique ponction lombaire, et l'un de ses hollows gigantesques venait d'entrer en scène), et ses ennemis n'allaient pas tarder à mordre la poussière et lui laisser le champ libre, quand un groupe de nouveaux arrivants attira son attention. Huit personnes, au reiatsu inidentifiable. Mais armées, il n'avait aucun mal à le voir. Et puis, leurs silhouettes lui disaient quelque chose... Celui qui dirigeait apparemment le groupe se tourna vers lui et lança un "ça fait longtemps, Aizen !" qui lui glaça le sang. Gin lui jeta un regard curieux tandis que le nouveau venu échangeait quelques mots avec le capitaine-commandeur, mais Aizen fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître, et garder toujours la même expression de suffisance orgueilleuse.

Et pourtant, tous les murs, toutes les limites qu'il avait soigneusement construits pour garder ses pensées et ses sentiments sous contrôle venaient de s'effondrer comme un château de cartes. Tout ça pour quelques mots prononcés par une voix moqueuse qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un siècle. Et toutes ses défenses venaient d'être balayées par un fantôme du passé. Il avait beau être le plus grand génie du Mal (merci Gin pour ce titre) et avoir un contrôle parfait sur tous les aspects de son esprit, rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu le préparer à ça.

Sans que rien n'apparaisse sur ses traits soigneusement arrangés en une expression d'ennui supérieur, Aizen regarda la personne qui se tenait maintenant non loin de lui. Il avait bien changé, depuis le temps. Des vêtements humains qu'il trouvait criards et mal coupés, qui allongeaient encoe sa silhouette et lui donnait l'air d'un échassier fragile (mais il avait toujours été maigre et élancé), un horrible masque blanc, géométrique, impénétrable, un casque blanc comme l'os qu'il connaissait bien. Les cheveux blonds qui en dépassaient étaient courts, maintenant, bien loin de la coupe de princesse dont il se souvenait.

Tandis que ses camarades se portaient au secours des shinigamis en massacrant du hollow avec la plus grande motivation, l'autre s'approcha d'Aizen d'un shunpô décontracté, et d'un geste désinvolte qui fit remonter des souvenirs de très loin, ôta son masque blanc. Les yeux canelle rencontrèrent des yeux chocolat, et un sourire ironique apparut sur ses lèvres, un sourire de chat qui lui brisa le coeur. Un sourire qu'il avait aimé, qu'il avait vu plein de tendresse quand il lui était destiné, et maintenant dur et amer. Un sourire qui lui disait qu'il n'aurait aucune pitié pour lui, et qu'il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à le tuer. Un sourire qui écrasait sans pitié tout ce que revoir Shinji avait pu faire naître dans son esprit : surprise, choc, honte, espoir, un mélange confus sur lequel il n'aurait pas pu mettre un nom dessus, où surnageait une certaine joie de ne pas avoir tué son ancien capitaine. Sans cesser de le regarder, Aizen posa la main sur la poignée de Kyoka Suigetsu, tandis que Shinji brandissait Sakanade avec une expression effrayante. Il fut secrètement satisfait que personne ne puisse voir que ses mains tremblaient.

Fini, même si j'en suis pas très contente ! La suite demain ! et MERCI pour vos reviews !


	12. Knowledge

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, un jour, tu seras à moi

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 547 mots

**Setting :** canon, post-guerre de Karakura

**Warning :** Aizen POV

**Prompt : **Knowledge

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Rien n'avait fini par aller droit. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait, des plans d'une complexité extrême, plus d'un siècle de machinatons, et tout avait échoué. Et tout ça à cause de Shinji. Shinji, Shinji, Shinji. Le capitaine Hirako. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Dès le début, il aurait dû. Dès qu'il avait vu ce capitaine aux longs cheveux blonds, qui se tenait mal et parlait comme un voyou du Rukongai. Ce crétin. Cet empêcheur de travailler qui n'aimait rien tant que boire. Ecouter sa musique abrutie d'humains stupides. Lui raconter des idioties. Qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui par ses manières tellement bizarres et ses sales habitudes de se draper sur lui. Et qui lui avait brisé le coeur en allant stupidement se faire changer en hollow. Toute cette histoire, c'était sa faute. Uniquement sa faute.

Au moins, une fois débarassé de son emprise néfaste, il avait pu mettre ses plans à exécution. Devenir le maître de Soul Society, de tout le reste, de tout le monde. Tous les avoir à ses pieds. Faire ce qu'il voulait. Avoir ce qu'il veut. Tout ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était le Hôgyoku. Et il l'avait eu. Il avait enterré ses souvenirs. Manigancé. Manipulé tout le monde. Et il l'avait eu. Au prix de tant de sacrifices qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter. Les gains étaient beaucoup plus importants.

C'était compter sans Shinji. Cette sale peste de Shinji. Rien ne pouvait le tuer. Rien ne pouvait l'en débarrasser. Il aurait dû se douter qu'il reviendrait. Il revenait toujours. Il l'aurait réduit en poussière, il serait revenu d'entre les morts. Pour détruire ses plans. C'était sa faute, il en était sûr. Et toutes les interventions de ce crétin d'Urahara. C'était sa faute aussi, l'entraînement d'Ichigo. En avoir fait un monstre de Vizard. Donc c'était à cause de lui s'il avait été battu. Bien ce qu'il disait, tout était arrivé à cause de Shinji. Et Shinji lui-même était arrivé. Il était venu à Karakura Town avec son envie de vengeance, son sabre idiot, son masque stupide. Son sourire dont il avait juste envie de casser les dents. Ces yeux qu'il aurait voulu crever. Ce visage qu'il aurait mutilé s'il pouvait, pour se débarrasser de son emprise. Shinji avait bouleversé ses plans. Piétiné ses projets. Détruit son existence, ses espoirs. Shinji l'avait battu à plates coutures, sur tous les plans. Sans cesser une seconde de sourire.

Shinji avait détruit sa vie. Tout ce qui s'était passé était arrivé à cause de lui. S'il ne l'avait pas séduit, il n'aurait pas pris goût à la compagnie. S'il n'avait pas disparu cette nuit-là, il n'aurait pas eu le coeur brisé. Et s'il avait eu la décence de mourir, il ne l'aurait pas empêché de vaincre. C'était sa faute s'il se retrouvait ici, scellé jusqu'à la fin des temps. Sans aucune notion du temps, sans rien savoir du monde au-dehors. Tout seul à jamais. Tout seul, à voir la folie emplir petit à petit son esprit.

Il baissa la tête, le seul mouvement que les liens et les sceaux lui permettaient encore. Dès le début, il aurait dû savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner. Shinji était plus fort que lui. Il avait perdu.

* * *

*encore plus de sadisme*


	13. Denial

**Disclaimer : **moi pas avoir Bleach**  
**

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **485 mots**  
**

**Setting : **canon, préquel / version "saine" de Knowledge**  
**

**Warning : **emo!Aizen**  
**

**Prompt : **Denial**  
**

C'était facile de se dire que tout était de la faute de Shinji. Facile de se dire qu'il avait manigancé pour séduire son innocent lieutenant. C'état logique, un individu aussi bizarre, qui en aurait voulu, sinon ? Il avait certainement dû le séduire, avec ses manies étranges, et Sosuke n'était qu'un homme très seul, alors bien sûr, il n'avait pas résisté. Tout en gardant une certaine distance. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, c'est sûr, ils étaient devenus plus proches... physiquement, en tous cas, et il y avait une certaine familiarité entre eux, des habitudes, des petits rituels personnels...

Mais c'était tout. Ils n'étaient jamais allés plus loin que cette ligne invisible, d'un accord qui n'avait jamais été prononcé. Ils s'étaient limités à des taquineries, une intimité faussement désinvolte, jamais ils ne s'étaient vraiment parlé. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu faire cet unique pas, décisif, qui les aurait amenés trop près l'un de l'autre. Peut-être qu'alors, les choses seraient devenues sérieuses. Ils se seraient impliqués. Leur relation serait devenue vraie, peut-être un peu honnête, et ç'aurait été mauvais. Pour tous les deux. Par peur, parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer qu'ils tenaient vraiment l'un à l'autre, parce que ce qu'il y avait entre eux était fragile, mais qu'ils l'étaient aussi, et que s'avouer, s'impliquer, se mettre en jeu, ç'aurait été dangereux, pour tous les deux.

Alors c'était facile de se dire que c'était la faute de Shinji. Shinji ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, ni ouvert son coeur, et lui... Non plus, en fait. Il s'était méfié de ce capitaine qui se méfiait de lui, et il ne lui avait rien dit. Du moins, rien d'important. Il s'était soigneusement protégé, et avait laissé son capitaine s'engluer dans son illusion. Et parce que Shinji ne lui avait jamais fait confiance, et parce qu'il n'avait pas fait confiance à Shinji, celui-ci état mort, transformé en hollow. Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait seul, maintenant. Encore plus seul qu'avant, car s'il est difficile de supporter qu'il nous manque quelque chose, il est encore plus dur de se passer de quelque chose qu'on a connu. Il avait connu la compagnie, et il l'avait perdu. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul dans son immense forteresse blanche, sans personne avec qui partager ses soirées, personne pour le taquiner, ou passer les mains dans ses cheveux, personne pour mettre de la musique et lui casser les pieds avec des histoires idiotes, et personne pour lui donner, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'être aimé...

Tout ça, c'était la faute de Shinji. Parce qu'il ne lui avait pas ouvert son coeur. Parce qu'il l'avait tenu loin de lui. Parce qu'il l'avait enchaîné à lui et tenu à distance par sa méfiance. Parce qu'il l'avait aimé et abandonné. Parce qu'à cause de lui, maintenant, il se retrouvait plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et parce que cet idiot lui manquait plus que jamais. Vraiment, tout était de sa faute...

* * *

Je l'aime bien, même si Knowledge lui ressemble. Mais j'en ferai probablement un autre demain, parce que j'ai une idée !


	14. Denial 2

**Disclaimer :** voir disclaimer précédent

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 620 mots

**Setting :** celui avec gentil!Aizen condamné aux travaux forcés post-guerre

**Prompt :** Denial

La brume avait fini par se dissiper. A vrai dire, Sosuke aurait préféré qu'elle reste. Parce qu'à choisir, il préférait encore ne pas savoir ce qui s'était passé et ce qu'il avait fait, plutôt que de vivre avec des souvenirs aussi horribles. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Avait-il vraiment été aussi horrible ? Avait-il vraiment manipulé, torturé, tué ? Ca paraissait ridicule à dire, bien sûr, et jamais il n'en aurait parlé à personne, de peur d'être pris pour un idiot en plus d'un monstre. Pour prendre une comparaison chère à Shinji, c'était un peu comme se réveiller après une nuit d'ivresse, et découvrir ce qu'on avait fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Ce n'était pas très agréable de se rendre compte qu'on était un monstre...

Et puis, il y avait cette petite sensation qui occupait en permanence un coin de son esprit. Une sorte de fourmillement, une petite idée qu'il tentait d'étouffer, mais qui revenait chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pensées vagabonder. Une sorte de réconfort en se rendant compte que dans sa journée atroce de travail qu'il passerait à supporter la haine et les moqueries envers lui, il aurait au moins la satisfaction de pouvoir s'enfermer dans le bureau avec Shinji qui le surveillerait. Le capitaine se montrait moins acerbe envers lui, il avait cessé de l'appeler "Butterflaizen" et de lui rappeler sans cesse qui avait hollowifié qui. S'il n'avait pas arrêté de se moquer de lui, au moins, la situation était beaucoup moins insupportable qu'au début de sa servitude.

En fait... il lui avait fallu un long moment pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Après un siècle passé à l'accuser et le regretter, puis des jours à trouver ses provocations insupportables, voilà qu'il commençait à apprécier sa présence. A apprécier la présence de Shinji. A aimer rester dans le bureau, à écouter de la musique en remplissant des papiers qui semblaient ne pas avoir de fin. Même à aimer qu'il le taquine. Ca avait un petit goût de passé, aigre-doux, sans la méfiance qui avait empoisonné leur ancienne relation.

... est-ce qu'il venait bien d'utiliser les termes "ancienne relation" ? Par opposition à "nouvelle relation" ? Bien sûr, ils avaient... une sorte de relation, fragile et étrange, minée par tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, et par le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient perdu. Pas une relation amoureuse, bien sûr, encore que... Il en était venu à apprécier quand Shinji s'arrachait à son lit, la nuit, pour venir le prendre dans ses bras et le réconforter après un cauchemar, ou quand il venait s'installer sur le bureau pour boire un thé et regarder ce qu'il faisait, et son odeur de thé, de sake et de shampooing aux amandes lui donnait des frissons... D'agréables frissons, pas ceux qui le prenaient quand il croisait l'un des autres capitaines. Et il avait peur de ce que ça voulait dire. Retomber amoureux de Shinji ? Avec toutes les souffrances que ça impliquerait ? Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible. Il ne pouvait pas retomber dans cette erreur. Il ne pouvait pas tout risquer à nouveau. Et pourtant... pourtant... pourtant, alors qu'il remplissait un énième document, tout ce qu'il avait envie, c'était de prendre cette main fine posée sur le bureau, à quelques centimètres de la sienne, de serrer ces épaules un tout petit peu osseuses, et d'embrasser ce sourire de chat qui avait perdu son amertume... Mais il refusait encore de s'avouer qu'il était à nouveau amoureux de Shinji. Il restait encore un espoir (bien mince) que ça ne soit qu'une passade ou l'effet de son cerveau encore un peu embrumé. Parce que sinon... Sinon, les choses allaient devenir difficiles. Très difficiles. Mais... peut-être aussi tellement mieux...

* * *

Mouahahahah l'Aizen POV c'est drôle :p J'ai même une idée pour un autre, mais d'abord, le prrompt d'aujourd'hui !


	15. Wind

**Disclaimer : mes seules propriétés en Bleach sont les databooks, donc...  
**

**Pairing : Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen  
**

**Total : 354 mots  
**

**Setting : canon, pré-Turn back the Pendulum  
**

**Prompt : Wind  
**

Depuis combien de temps attendait-il ? Au moins... au moins une heure, si pas plus. Au début, les shinigamis qui passaient lui lançaient des regards admiratifs, après tout, il était puissant, respecté et sur le point d'être promu. Mais après une heure, les regards se faisaient plus embarrassés qu'autre chose. Probablement qu'ils le plaignaient, à devoir attendre ici, dans un des bâtiments de la Première Division, qu'un certain capitaine se décide à sortir de sa tanière.

Il avait été flatté, quand on lui avait annoncé qu'il allait être promu au poste de lieutenant de la Cinquième Division. Flatté et content que ses plans avancent ainsi. Et puis, c'était une récompense de ses efforts et ses talents. Quand on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, on lui avait précisé que le capitaine de la division était assez excentrique, et très insupportable, surtout quand on était aussi sérieux et professionnel que Sosuke. Et puis, il se méfiait certainement de lui, alors il faudrait qu'il fasse attention. Après, il aurait pu mieux tomber, parce que le capitaine Hirako... Sosuke avait haussé les épaules, c'est vrai qu'il aurait préféré travailler avec, par exemple, le capitaine Ukitake, mais c'était tout de même mieux que le capitaine Kiganjô... Et puis, un capitaine méfiant, c'était ce qu'il voulait ; sa méfiance l'empêcherait de trop se rapprocher de lui.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et celui qu'il attendait entra. De près, il n'avait pas meilleure allure que de loin. Expression ennuyée, mains dans les poches de son hakama, dos voûté. Il n'avait pas tiré le bon numéro. Mais bon, il était lieutenant, maintenant, alors il pouvait bien supporter un captaine bizarre, sarcastique, et agaçant, sans rien pour plaire apparemment. Après tout, il était patient.

Ils sortirent de la Première Division, Sosuke à deux pas derrière son capitaine, comme il se devait. Heureusement, il faisait beau, c'était agréable. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour, une brise se leva, faisant danser les longs cheveux blonds du capitaine, amenant jusqu'à Sosuke leur parfum d'amande et quelque chose d'autre, d'indescriptible, et d'assez agréable. Bon, peut-être que ce capitaine avait quelque chose pour plaire, finalement, et qu'il pourrait le supporter...

* * *

Yay, cheveux longs ! Demain, encore un "denial", parce que j'ai une idée !


	16. Order

**Disclaimer : **je suis Tite Kubo, je suis Tite Kubo...

**Pairing : **pré-Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **321 mots

**Setting :** canon, pré-Turn back

**Warning : **bêtise

**Prompt : **Order**  
**

Ce n'était pas facile d'être le vice-capitaine de la Cinquième division. En eux-mêmes, les subordonnés n'étaient pas mauvais, ils obéissaient rapidement et lui montraient le respect qu'il fallait. Le travail était assez facile à faire, la paperasse lui plaisait, et il avait toute latitude pour continuer ses expériences secrètes sur le Hogyoku. Il était bien tombé, en effet, à part un détail...

Le capitaine. Le capitaine Hirako était le détail. Un sacré détail qui venait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il était méfiant envers lui, bien sûr, c'était ce que Sosuke avait prévu. Ca l'empêchait de lui révéler des choses importantes, et ça lui évitait également de devoir en révéler sur lui. Bon, bien sûr, il devait surveiller ce qu'il faisait et effacer ses traces, mais ce n'était pas grave. Non, le souci, c'était...

Sosuke était un être ordonné. Une place pour chaque chose, et chaque chose à sa place. Ce n'était qu'à cette condition qu'on pouvait effectuer un travail convenable, sans perdre de temps à chercher tout et n'importe quoi. C'était le meilleur moyen d'être un lieutenant efficace. C'était ce qu'il fallait pour être équilibré.

Apparemment, le capitaine... n'était pas un être équilibré. Rien qu'à voir le désordre qu'il laissait partout sur son passage. Bouteilles vides, livres, papiers, vêtements en été quand il avait trop chaud, bonnet, écharpe et gants en hiver, flaques d'eau quand il pleuvait... Quand Sosuke lui demandait où était passé tel ou tel rapport, sa seule réponse était "quelque part par là" assorti d'un geste vague en direction de tel ou tel coin de son bureau recouvert d'un désordre indescriptible. Les seules choses qu'il rangeait, c'était ses vinyles, qu'il traitait avec un soin étonnant. Le reste... Sosuke avait parfois l'impression de passer autant de temps à ranger derrière lui qu'à faire son travail de vice-capitaine. Franchement, s'il avait su qu'il devrait autant lutter pour l'ordre... il aurait peut-être quand même tenté une autre division...

* * *

C'est facilement fait, mais j'ai la flemme :D


	17. Thanks

**Disclaimer : **toujours pas à moi**  
**

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen**  
**

**Total : **300 mots**  
**

**Setting : **gentil!Aizen prisonnier**  
**

**Prompt : **thanks**  
**

Encore une journée de travail à la Cinquième Division. Sosuke soupira en attirant à lui une nouvelle pile de documents. Des rapports, des demandes, des papiers, ... Evidemment, personne ne lui avait demandé son avis, et s'il s'était douté qu'en quittant la division, il laisserait un tel chantier (et surtout, qu'il aurait dû ensuite rattraper toute cette paperasse en retard), il y aurait pensé à deux fois. Enfin... il se disait ça de tant de choses...

Nouveau papier. Un document dont il ne savait même pas trop de quoi il parlait. Il entreprit de le remplir, en soupirant intérieurement. Quel supplice... lui qui aimait tant la calligraphie, se retrouver en pleine paperasse, à écrire avec des pinceaux qui bavaient... Tous ses pinceaux étaient morts, l'un après l'autre, cassés entre ses doigts à chaque fois que son capitaine lui attribuait le surnom idiot de "Butterflaizen". Et maintenant, il ne lui restait que du matériel presque inutile qui transformait un beau document en une large rature.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, comme d'habitude, et il leva à peine la tête pour voir entrer la tornade blonde et blanche qui lui servait de capitaine-tortionnaire. Qui, au lieu d'aller se jeter sur son canapé, posa quelquee chose sur le bureau. Une boîte translucide qui contenait... il ne savait pas trop. L'étiquette disait "feutres de calligraphie". Shinji précisa :

- Ca s'use moins vite. Ca te permettra de mieux écrire.

Et il alla s'écrouler sur son siège favori. Sosuke posa son pinceau sans grand regret, sortit l'un des feutres, et se remit au travail. Vrraiment, c'était incomparable. Une toute petite invention d'humain qui rendait sa calligraphie impeccable. Shinji était en train de feuilleter un manga volé à Rose, et il entendit le "merci, capitaine" pour une fois sans aucun venin. Il sourit derrière son livre.

* * *

Un petit quelque chose écrit rapidement ! J'avais une autre idée sur "Thanks that was fun", mais j'ai eu une attaque de flemme. Ce n'est que partie remise !


	18. Denial 3

**Disclaimer :** en une heure, je n'ai pas acheté les droits de Bleach, hélas

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 898 mots (OMG)

**Setting :** toujours gentil!Aizen post-guerre

**Warning :** bla bla de Shinji POV

**Prompt : **Denial**  
**

Avoir son ancien lieutenant avec lui en permanence, dans son bureau, ce n'était vraiment pas comme ce qu'il avait imaginé. Au départ, fort de sa haine envers celui qui l'avait changé en hollow, il s'était imaginé lui faire vivre un véritable enfer, le provoquant, lui rejetant toute sa rancoeur au visage, jour après jour, lui faisant payer tout ce qu'il avait fait. Oh, comme cette vengeance allait être agréable... Il s'en frottait les mains d'avance.

Et puis il s'était retrouvé en face de Sosuke. Un Sosuke qui avait retrouvé ses lunettes de crétin et sa coupe en boucles brunes, en uniforme tout à fait classique. Il ne manquait que le badge de lieutenant, mais personne ne pourrait même l'arracher des doigts d'Hiyori raidis par la mort. Un vrai vice-capitaine, parfait jusqu'au bout des ongles. Le Sosuke qu'il avait connu avant la trahison, le Sosuke qu'il avait aimé. Bien sûr, ça pouvait être un nouveau tour, une nouvelle illusion. Même sans son foutu sabre surpuissant, il était parfaitement capable de faire tomber n'importe qui sous son charme. Son foutu charme. Mais non, il avait l'air sincère, et honnêtement destabilisé. Perdu et... non, pas adorable. Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler adorable. Pas cet idiot qui lui avait ruiné la vie, qui avait failli le tuer, qui avait failli tous les tuer, juste pour le pouvoir. Il avait l'intention de l'en faire baver, et c'est ce qui allat se passer.

Et il l'en avait fait baver. Moins que prévu, bien sûr, il ne l'avait pas touché malgré l'envie qu'il avait d'en faire un steak tartare à grands coups de Sakanade. Il n'avait même pas utilisé les pouvoirs de son shikai pour lui jouer l'une ou l'autre petite farce (Szayel n'avait pas eu cette chance). Il s'était contenté de l'installer à un (petit) bureau, avec comme mission de remplir toute la paperasse qu'il entasserait dessus (et il y en avait suffisamment pour construire un Seireitei miniature), il avait accroché un panneau "esclave de la Division" au-dessus de lui, mis du jazz qu'il détestait, fait toutes les allusions possibles à qui avait été responsable de la hollowification de qui, assomé avec ses bêtises, il s'était installé sur le bureau pour espionner ce qu'il faisait, l'avait appelé "Butterflaizen" un godzillion de fois, l'avait obligé à sortir avec un écritoire portatif pour continuer de travailler pendant qu'il allait terroriser les recrues, avait laissé Hiyori le corriger avec la Savate de la Justice, et de manière générale, avait rendu ses journées difficiles.

Ses nuits, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elles étaient agitées et peuplées de cauchemars qui le réveillaient en hurlant, qui les réveillaient tous les deux. Et il était alors obligé de sortir de son lit, de ramper jusqu'au futon étalé par terre, et de tenter de le réconforter avec des mots maladroits à moitié intelligibles parce qu'endormi. C'était dans des moments pareils, quand Sosuke était aussi perdu, aussi vulnérable, qu'il sentait qu'il ne le détestait plus autant. Ou alors, peut-être qu'il avait juste un peu pitié de lui, il ne savait pas trop.

Et puis... et puis, il ne savait pas trop. Peut-être que ses sentiments de haine ne pouvaient pas tenir la distance. Il le détestait, pourtant, il en était absolument sûr. Après tout, il avait ruiné toute sa vie. C'était un traître, un manipulateur, un monstre. Et pourtant... voilà qu'il se surprenait à faire des choses gentilles (enfin, gentilles d'un point de vue shinjesque). Comme de lui servir automatiquement un gobelet de thé quand il en préparait, ou qu'il empêchait Hiyori de lui remodeler la boîte crânienne avec sa savate, ou encore qu'il ne passait plus son temps à se moquer de lui quand il venait s'asseoir à son bureau, mais il discutait avec lui comme avec une personne normale. Il aimait passer du temps avec lui, surtout la nuit, quand il venait se glisser contre lui pour le consoler. Il avait envie de lui ébourriffer les cheveux, d'enlever ses lunettes comme il le faisait avant, de voir son sourire poli et interrogatif. De l'emmener sur la terrasse pour passer des moments à ne rien faire. De reprendre les vieilles habitudes.

Ca en devenait... presque effrayant. Hiyori, Rose et Kensei lui lançaient des regards amusés et il en était parfaitement conscient. Lui-même se serait bien mis des gifles, ou des coups de savate d'Hiyori. Il commençait à... s'attendrir envers Aizen, et ça n'était pas croyable. Enfin ! Sosuke Aizen, le maître de Hueco Mundo, traître de Soul Society, qui aurait dû passer vingt mille ans en prison ! Peut-être qu'il pouvait éventuellement arrêter de trop le détester, peut-être même se faire à sa compagnie, mais de là à vouloir retourner "au bon vieux temps" ! Il n'avait jamais existé, d'ailleurs, le bon vieux temps ! Aizen avait manipulé tout le monde, lui y compris, en jouant le rôle d'un gentil lieutenant sans problèmes, et il lui avait fait croire à toute une relation. Aizen était trompeur, et il n'allait pas se laisser prendre, certes non ! Il n'allait pas retomber amoureux d'un crétin pareil. Ce n'était pas possible, vraiment pas, il en était sûr. Vraiment sûr. C'était une résolution qu'il était sûr de tenir. Du moins... Jusqu'au prochain cauchemar de Sosuke, où il retournerait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'aimait, bien sûr. Juste... peut-être qu'il ne le détestait plus autant. Sans plus.

* * *

Et voilà le troisième denial ! OMG, c'est du Shinji POV !

Je sais bien que Hiyori n'est pas lieutenante de la Cinquième, mais ça avait été décidé avant les nouveaux chapitres de Bleach et qu'on savait pas que Momo était lieutenante. Hiyori vice-capitaine !

Une allusion à Szayel ! Avec ma partenaire de crime, on avait décidé que les espadas seraient ramenés à la vie par la magie des Shunshun Rikka ou de l'amour, ou un truc du genre, et qu'ils mettraient le bordel un peu partout. Dont Szayel, parce que quand on s'appelle la Concubine lubrique...

J'aime gentil!Aizen.


	19. Look

**Disclaimer : **Bleach pas à moi**  
**

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen**  
**

**Total : **590 mots**  
**

**Setting : **gentil!Aizen post-guerre**  
**

**Warning : **attention, gros risque de ne pas apprécier : Shinji = transexuel male to female qui a transitionné avec l'aide de Urahara.**  
**

**Prompt : **Look**  
**

Il avait eu du mal à accepter la nouvelle apparence de son capitaine. Et son comportement, ceci dit. Ses souvenirs d'un siècle auparavant persistaient à s'imposer, et les deux images ne coincïdaient pas du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. En fait, c'était même le meilleur moyen de constater que les choses avaient changé.

Dans ses souvenirs, le capitaine était cette femme étrange, enveloppée dans un haori de capitaine trop grand pour elle. Un peu trop mince, élancée, aux courbes peu marquées, qui se tenait toujours courbée, les mains dans les poches. Au début, il avait cru qu'elle était un homme, d'ailleurs, comme tout le monde. Il avait fallu un hasard (qu'elle se déshabille parce qu'il faisait trop chaud) pour qu'il s'aperçoive de la vérité, que le captain haïssait son corps et se faisat passer pour un homme. Elle bougeait bizarrement, de manière assez peu gracieuse, elle aimait s'installer sur le canapé et écouter sa drôle de musique d'humains, ou venir se percher sur son bureau pour discuter avec lui tandis qu'il travaillait. Une drôle de créature que d'aucuns trouvaient moyennement séduisante, et que lui-même trouvait un peu bizarre et, à vrai dire, pas très féminine, mais elle avait de longs cheveux blonds coiffés comme ceux d'une princesse, et un caractère bien trempé. Et elle lui plaisait comme ça, au final, même avec son sourire plein de dents. Et accessoirement, lui avait bien fait comprendre que s'il la traitait une fois comme une femme, sa tête roulerait sur le plancher.

Mais la personne qu'il avait rencontré à Karakura, oublié ensuite, et qu'il avait retrouvé ensuite à Soul Society, qui depuis le torturait, n'état pas son capitaine. Enfin, si, c'était la même personne. Mais qui avait tellement changé... Le premier choc, ç'avait été les cheveux maintenant coupés au carré. Ca rajeunissait beaucoup. Il n'aurait pas dit que ça lui allait bien, parce qu'honnêtement, il avait beaucoup aimé ses cheveux longs, il aimait les faire glisser entre ses doigts et les caresser. Son attitude, aussi, le capitaine se tenait beaucoup plus droit, maintenant. Peut-être que son dos allait mieux... il s'exprimait de manière tout aussi étrange, par contre. Et puis, il y avait l'éclat argent entre ses dents. Un anneau qui perçait sa langue en quatre points. Pas une tradition humaine, non, c'était beaucoup plus particulier. Comme les tatouages qui ornaient sa peau et qu'il voyait le soir, quand le capitaine se couchait. Ils étaient étranges, colorés et violents. Un peu effrayants. Il n'avait pas osé demander le pourquoi. Peut-être que la réponse lui faisait peur...

Et puis, surtout, il y avait le changement principal. Les courbes qu'il aimait sentir sous sa main avaient disparu, pour laisser place à une silhouette anguleuse, masculine. Bien sûr, qu'il savait que Shinji était un homme à l'intérieur, et que son corps ne lui correspondait pas, qu'il le haïssait encore davantage parce qu'il lui était facile de passer pour un homme, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il aurait... changé. Bien sûr, c'est difficile quand on croit quelqu'un mort, de savoir ce qu'il prévoit de faire, mais enfin... Sa capitaine (sans oser lui dire !) était devenue son capitaine. Qui le fusillait du regard et se comportait avec lui de manière glaciale. Bon, après ce qu'il avait fait, c'était un peu normal, après tout... Il lui arrivait, quelques fois, de fixer Shinji étalé sur son canapé, et de laisser les deux images se mélanger, la passée et la présente. Et dans ces cas-là, il était obligé de se dire que... Le nouveau Shinji lui plaisait bien...

* * *

C'est ce qu'on a de plus barré... ou presque. Attendez le prompt "madness", on va rire :p Evitez de m'envoyer des lettres d'insultes, c'est une version intéressante (moi je trouve).


	20. Look 2

**Disclaimer :** [bis]

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 513 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, gentil!Aizen

**Warning :** Shinji made in Leikkona qui se fait tatouer divers motifs religieux sur diverses parties du corps après toutes les horreurs qu'il a traversées

Il lui suffisait de lever la tête pour le voir. Détacher ses yeux de sa feuille où s'étalaient des caractères extrêmement réguliers, bouger un peu la tête, et se retrouver face avec le tatouage de Shinji. Enfin, son tatouage principal. Celui qui s'étendait dans son dos. Une pièce impressionnante, représentant une femme voilée, couronnée de douze étoiles, piétinant un serpent, avec un croissant de lune, qui couvrait tout le dos. Une pièce à la fois magnifique et effrayante.

Il y avait d'autres pièces, d'autres tatouages. Une bête effrayante sur une cuisse, quatre cavaliers sur l'autre, ceux-ci lui paraissaient assez obcurs, mais moins effrayants tout de même. Le dragon et les cavaliers avaient l'air menaçants, agressifs, bien sûr, mais la femme piétinant le serpent... il y avait là-dedans quelque chose d'à la fois glaçant et sacré, qui lui donnait des frissons chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Quelque chose de triste, aussi. Qui lui glaçait le coeur.

Et puis, il y avait celui qui s'étendait sur sa poitrine. On ne le voyait pas quand il portait son uniforme, mais il faisait vraiment chaud, ces derniers jours, et dans le bureau du capitaine, il s'empressait de se déshabiller pour se mettre à l'aise. Et (in)volontairement faire profiter Sosuke des motifs qui s'étalaient sur sa peau. Sur la poitrine s'étalait un ange armé d'une épée flamboyante, dont les ailes remontaient vers les clavicules. Lui aussi était effrayant, peut-être son côté implacable, mais moins toutefois que l'autre.

Après plusieurs jours passés à contempler les images qui s'étalaient sur la peau de son capitaine dans un silence presque oppressant, Sosuke s'était finalement décidé à lui demander ce qu'ils signifiaient. Avec un grognement, celui-ci répondit :

- Symbolique étrangère. Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien...

Il retourna à ses papiers pendant quelques minutes, et presque malgré lui, demanda à nouveau :

- Et... qu'est-ce qu'ils signifient ?

Un soupir. Il désigna le dragon qui s'étalait sur sa cuisse :

- Ca, c'est la Bête. C'est pour tout c'qu'on a vécu. Et pour toi. Ca (il montra les Cavaliers), c'est parce qu'on a traversé l'Enfer et tout c'qui va avec, et qu'on s'en est sortis. L'ange, c'est c'lui de la Justice. La justice divine. Tout ça. 'Fin tu vois. Et la Vierge, c'est la Mère Miséricordieuse qui piétine la Bête. Voilà.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna à son livre. Sosuke recommença à remplir ses papiers en silence. Avait-il donc tant changé Shinji pour que celui-ci se couvre d'images repésentant ce qu'il avait subi ? Peut-être. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose. Et à vrai dire, il n'aurait pas vraiment voulu en savoir les détails. Les tatouages n'étaient que l'un des marques qu'il avait laissées sur Shinji. Des marques qui ne disparaîtraient jamais, et qui en révélaient plus sur son capitaine qu'il ne le lui avait jamais laissé savoir. Un peu de Shinji et de lui, mêlés sur sa peau, qu'il avait parfois envie de caresser, pour s'assurer de leur réalité. Il n'avat pas encore osé, mais un jour, peut-être...

* * *

A la question "qu'est-c'que j'peux écriiiiiire ouin ouin ?", la réponse était "qu'est-ce qu'Aizen pourrait penser des tatouages de Shinji ?". Et puis voilà.

Quand j'étais en CE2, mon prof m'a dit qu'on ne commençait pas une phrase par "et". Eh bah tant pis !


	21. Summer

**Disclaimer : **toujours pas à moi

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sumie Aizen

**Total : **431 mots

**Setting : **post-guerre toujours

**Warning : **gender-bent total sur Soul Society ! Donc fille!Shinji et fille!Aizen.**  
**

**Prompt : **Summer

Depuis plusieurs jours, une vague de chaleur s'était abattue sur Soul Society, avec des effets désastreux sur tout le monde. Les caractères devenaient orageux, les disputes courantes, et le travail ralentissait horriblement, parce que personne ne réussissait à trouver la motivation pour se décider à s'y mettre. A la Onzième, ça ne changeait rien de toute façon, Hitsugaya avait gelé la moitié de son bureau pour se garder au frais, Kyouraku mettait cette excuse à profit pour paresser encore plus que d'habitude, la Sixième fonctionnait comme d'habitude parce que rien n'aurait pu la convaincre de changer ses habitudes, et il y avait des rumeurs que le capitaine Ukitake s'était retiré à Ugendô pour patauger dans son bassin à koi. Bref, tout le monde s'adaptait à la chaleur pour tenter de ne pas trop ralentir la cadence.

A la Cinquième également, on s'adaptait à la chaleur. Yukito avait abandonné la moitié de son uniforme au moins et restait vautré sur son siège, Grimmjow s'étalait sur le canapé et ne bougeait plus, et ils râlaient de concert. On les entendait jusque dans le bureau du capitaine. Où, d'ailleurs, Shinji était également couchée sur le canapé, un éventail très agité dans une main et une boisson glacée dans l'autre. Elle avait complètement laissé tomber l'uniforme pour traîner en sous-vêtements qu'elle avait ramenés du monde humain, pour tenter de se rafraîchir. A entendre ses grognements, rester couchée en petite tenue n'aidait pas beaucoup...

Dans cette situation, Sumie avait une vue parfaite sur les tatouages de Shinji : la Bête, les Quatre Cavaliers, et l'Ange aux ailes repliées. Et d'ailleurs sur tout le reste de sa capitaine, sur le corps qu'elle avait tellement aimé, élancé et... oui, délicat. Et à vrai dire, qu'elle aimait toujours. Qu'elle aurait voulu prendre dans ses bras et embrasser. Mais non, ces tatouages dressaient entre elles une barrière qu'elles ne pouvaient pas franchir. Pas encore. Peut-être plus tard.

Elle soupira, attirant l'attention de Shinji, et se remit au travail. Il fallait bien avancer... sur tous les sujets. Ca devait être pour ça que son uniforme présentait un décolleté si impressionnant que celui de Matsumoto était chaste, en comparaison. Il fallait bien qu'elle se rafraîchisse pour pouvoir travailler... et ça avait l'avantage d'attirer le regard de sa capitaine. Avantage bienvenu... avec peut-être un peu de manipulation. Mais enfin, si elle voulait la reconquérir (et elle en avait bien l'intention)... Finalement, elle était bien contente de cette vague de chaleur. Même si elle en souffrait autant que les autres, ceci dit. Enfin, il fallait bien faire des sacrifices pour voir Shinji en sous-vêtements...

* * *

Allez, un peu de yuri pour les fans ! :D

Bonus : des filles capitaines !

Et Shinji est tatouée parce que c'est fun !


	22. Transformation

**Disclaimer : **Bleach n'est pas à moi**  
**

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen**  
**

**Total : **429 mots**  
**

**Setting : **post-guerre**  
**

**Warning : **transexuel female-to-male!Aizen**  
**

**Prompt : **Transformation**  
**

Il y avait eu... des changements. C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui (outre celui de la traîtresse ricanante qui le regardait se transformer en hollow), c'était celle d'un homme appliqué, travailleur, sérieux, intelligent, et discret sur beaucoup de points. Un lieutenant agréable (outre sa tendance à trahir), qui avait un signe vraiment particulier. Shinji devait bien se l'avouer, Sosuke Aizen avait un corps vraiment intéressant, un corps opulent, attirant... de femme. Avec une poitrine confortable, il devait bien l'avouer. Ca l'avait surpris, la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que devait ressembler un Sosuke Aizen dans son esprit. A un bel homme avec des boucles brunes et des lunettes de crétin. Les lunettes et les boucles étaient là, mais pour le reste... Et pourtant, les documents clamaient tous qu'il était un homme, alors Shinji avait joué le jeu sans poser de questions. Bien sûr, il avait tendance à se servir d'elle, comme si c'était un oreiller, et ça le mettait en rage. Mais à part ça, leur relation s'était bien passée, peut-être parce qu'il le traitait comme il le souhaitait. Bon, à part que l'un des deux avait trahi l'autre, bien sûr.

Alors forcément, quand il s'était retrouvé face à lui, d'abord à Karakura Town, puis quand il avait pu prendre le temps de le dévisager à Soul Society, le choc avait été assez important. C'était Aizen, et ce n'était pas Aizen. C'était le Sosuke qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer la première fois. Un bel homme de grande taille, avec de beaux cheveux châtains courts et ondulés, et des yeux bruns encadrés par des lunettes de crétin. L'uniforme lui allait comme un gant, même si Shinji allait regretter la disparition de son oreiller grognant préféré. Quoique s'il réussissait à se débarasser de sa haine horrible envers celui qui était la source d'au moins 90% de ses problèmes (Hiyori s'occupant des 10% restants), il ne serait peut-être pas contre se resservir de lui comme d'un coussin... Aux questions de son capitaine, Sosuke se contenta d'expliquer qu'un de ses Espadas s'était occupé de la transition sous peine de se voir ouvert en deux. Shinji ne fit aucune remarque. Mais enfin, le nouveau Sosuke avait l'air plus à l'aise dans son nouveau corps, c'était un bon point. Peut-être que leurs relations seraient plus faciles (à part qu'il le haïssait, bien sûr) maintenant que son prisonnier était enfin celui qu'il voulait être. Et qu'il ne pourrait plus le rendre dingue comme avant. En tous cas... ce nouveau Sosuke n'était pas si mal...

* * *

Tatsaaaam


	23. Tremble

**Disclaimer :** Bleach bla bla pas à moi bla bla pélican bla bla

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 387 mots

**Setting :** post!guerre, gentil!Aizen

**Prompt : **Tremble

Sosuke savait de source sûre que Shinji détestait l'hiver. Tout le temps qu'il avait été son lieutenant, il avait pu constater que l'individu était frileux. Très frileux. Comme... donne-moi-ton-manteau-frileux, prends-moi-dans-tes-bras-frileux, je-viens-dans-ton-lit-pour-voler-toute-ta-bonne-chaleur-je-colle-mes-pieds-glacés-contre-les-tiens-et-tu-n'as-pas-intérêt-à-me-lâcher-frileux. Et son capitaine ne s'en privait pas. Plus d'une fois, il avait été réveillé par des pieds très froid venant se coller contre les siens, et un Shinji à moitié endormi lui demandant de se pousser pour lui laisser de la place. A se demander s'il n'était pas en partie chat...

Pas étonnant, alors, qu'une fois doté d'un prisonnier doté d'une bonne température corporelle, et que l'hiver soit arrivé, il se glisse dans le lit de Sosuke pour se réchauffer. Les premiers temps, en tous cas. Au bout d'un moment, il exigea tout simplement que son radiateur personnel vienne directement s'installer dans son lit. Et il venait se coucher contre lui avec délectation. Et plus il faisait froid, plus Shinji mettait de l'empressement à venir se jeter sur lui pour lui voler sa chaleur.

Ce soir là, comme tous les soirs, quand Sosuke entra dans la chambre en kimono de nuit, Shinji était déjà enterré sous les couvertures, et seul le bout de son nez en dépassait. Il vint s'installer près de lui (s'attirant un "t'fais entrer tout l'froid !"), et aussitôt, deux longs bras minces vinrent s'enrouler autour de lui avec une force étonnante, même pour un Vizard, et deux pieds gelés vinrent se coller à ses jambes, lui arrachant un frisson. Héroïquement, il réussit à ne pas émettre le moindre son, ni le repousser. Shinji grogna, et Sosuke sentit un doigt très pointu se planter à intervalles réguliers dans ses côtes. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entoure le corps serré de ses bras et l'attire contre lui. Le Vizard émit un grognement satisfait et s'installa plus confortablement, la tête appuyée dans le cou de son prisonnier, profitant de sa bonne chaleur, et s'endormit immédiatement. Sosuke se laissa bercer par les ronflements de son chat de son capitaine, et se dit que si l'été lui permettait de contempler son capitaine en petite tenue, l'hiver avait tout autant du bon, puisqu'il avait Shinji dans ses bras toute la nuit, jusqu'au matin où les choses reviendraient à la normale. La nuit et le froid étaient ses alliés. Et si Shinji comptait les points, alors il risquait bien de gagner...

* * *

Vite fait, pas inspiré, mais fluffy fluff tout fluffy. Un autre tremble probablement sera prévu, mais peut-être pas.


	24. Sunset

**Disclaimer :** je ne possède que l'idée de l'AU (et encore) que je partage avec Leikkona

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **751 mots

**Setting :** arrancar!Shinji, bataille de Karakura Town

**Warning :** déprimant !

**Prompt :** Sunset

Jusqu'à présent, les choses s'étaient déroulées exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il devait bien se féliciter, et remercier son esprit supérieur qui lui avait permis de mettre au point un plan aussi parfait. Particulièrement l'utilisation qu'il avait fait de Wonderweiss, et le calcul très précis qu'il avait fait des compétences des différents shinigamis présent. Même l'arrivée des Vizards ne l'avait éventuellement surpris qu'un quart de seconde, et ça n'avait pas grande importance. Tout se passait comme planifié. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ichigo arrive. Ainsi qu'Isshin, Urahara, et Yoruichi. Voilà qui risquait de faire pencher la balance en leur faveur... Bien qu'il y ait suffisamment d'Arrancars pour les tenir occupés, et que les pouvoirs de Kyoka Suigetsu soient amplement suffisants pour que ces idiots se mettent des bâtons dans les roues, tout seuls comme des grands, sans même qu'il ait à se fatiguer le moins du monde. Même Ichigo, il l'avait pris en compte. Il avait bien pensé qu'il s'en serait sorti, à Hueco Mundo (avec un petit espoir qu'il finisse en pâtée pour Grimmjow), il avait calculé l'augmentation de son reiatsu, les progrès qu'il aurait fait, l'évolution de son hollow intérieur, même. Tout était prévu. A part... à part un détail. Jusqu'où certaine loyauté pourrait aller.

Comme prévu, dès que possible, Ichigo se jeta sur lui, sabre brandi et haine tous azimuts, probablement pour lui faire avaler son extrait de naissance. Il était en pleine forme, pour quelqu'un qui devait avoir affronté et tué Grimmjow et Ulquiorra au moins, et ses attaques étaient aussi puissantes qu'il s'y attendait. Voire... même un peu plus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il présentait un vrai danger pour lui, mais ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir. Mais quand Urahara s'en mêla et scella ses poignets pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son reiatsu, les choses basculèrent incroyablement vite. Ichigo se jeta sur lui, lui lançant une attaque extrêmement puissante faite pour le tuer, une attaque qu'il ne pourrait pas bloquer. Au dernier moment, une silhouette s'interposa. Une silhouette mince aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par une sorte de casque. La violence du coup brisa proprement Sakanade par le milieu, et envoya son propriétaire voler en arrière, dans les bras d'Aizen, qui le rattrapa comme il put.

Ce n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu. Shinji était là parce qu'il était normal qu'il partage sa victoire. Il n'était pas censé se battre, ça n'était même pas nécessaire, il était là pour être à ses côtés, parce qu'il était son Arrancar, son amant, celui qu'il voulait avec lui. Il n'était pas censé se retrouver étalé dans ses bras, une horrible blessure l'ouvrant quasiment en deux et le visage crispé par une expression de douleur horrible. Aizen avait toujours cru que cette histoire de temps qui ralentissait pendant les moments les plus terrifiants de notre existence n'était qu'un mythe, mais il lui sembla qu'une heure entière s'écoulait alors qu'il regardait stupidement le sang couler de la plaie, ruisseler sur sa poitrine, ses mains, sur le sol, sans savoir quoi faire. Shinji était horriblement blessé, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui, Aizen, le maître de Hueco Mundo, était incapable de soigner celui qu'il aimait.

Cinq secondes s'écoulèrent, dans une immobilité, un silence absolu. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que le bruit des combats qui ne lui parvenait plus. Son univers se résumait à ça, au corps dans ses bras, au sang étonnamment chaud sur ses mains, aux vêtements blancs tachés de rouge éclatant. A la vie qui s'échappait du corps de son amant sans qu'il puisse la retenir. Shinji leva la tête, croisant son regard, et sourit de son habituel sourire de chat, qui habituellement lui réchauffait le coeur. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois, c'était un adieu. Aizen attrapa sa main et la serra, et regarda sans bouger, sans rien pouvoir dire, la lueur dans les yeux cannelle s'éteindre.

Une vague de reiatsu incroyablement puissante balaya le champ de bataille, mettant à mal les combattants les moins puissants, et déstabilisant même Ichigo et ses alliés. Le regard d'Aizen, quand il se détacha du corps de l'Arrancar dans ses bras et se posa sur eux était sombre, meurtrier, et sans aucune pitié. Il leur promettait que personne, pas un seul Vizard ou shinigami, ne s'en sortirait vivant. Les choses avaient passé la barrière qu'il avait soigneusement construite autour de lui, et elles étaient devenues personnelles. Et tous, ils payeraient pour la mort de Shinji. Tous, ils le payeraient de leur vie. Il leur arracherait personnellement pour lui avoir pris la seule personne qu'il ait jamais aimée.

* * *

Tatsaaaam ! Il est 1h47, mais comme je ne suis pas allée me coucher encore, ça comptee pour aujourd'hui !

Aucun rapport avec Sunset, mais je vous conseille d'écouter "Two suns in the sunset" de Pink Floyd pour vous mettre dans la bonne ambiance. Et puis c'est le coucher de soleil sur la santé mentale d'Aizen... (et ça m'inspire, zut)


	25. Mad

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, un jour, tu seras mien !

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen, Sosuke Aizen x Nnoitora Jiruga

**Total :** 517 mots

**Setting :** pré-événements du manga

**Warning :** crack pairing pas drôle

**Prompt :** Mad**  
**

Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait lu sur le sujet, et le peu qu'il avait pu expérimenter par le passé, son obsession n'avait pas disparu avec la mort de la personne responsable. Mis au courant, Gin lui avait dit qu'elle finirait par s'effacer, par le laisser enfn tranquille. Mais jour après jour, il avait beau faire, beau attendre d'être libéré, la douleur ne se dissipait pas. Il passait des heures à arpenter les couloirs de Las Noches, seul, perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas un secret, ce à quoi il pensait. Ses amis shinigamis s'étaient d'ailleurs empressés de faire passer le mot auprès des Espada. Szayel surveillait les alentours de Las Noches, prêt à le prévenir si jamais un Arrancar pouvant être Shinji apparaissait. Mais aucun Shinji n'apparaissait. Et Aizen restait seul à se lamenter.

Et toujours, il pensait à Shinji, chaque moment de chaque instant. Dès qu'il n'était pas occupé à ourdir des plans et préparer la mort de ses anciens collègues, il pensait à Shinji. Le soir, avant de dormir, il pensait à Shinji. A chaque moment, chaque seconde, il pensait à Shinji. C'était devenu une seconde nature chez lui. Un murmure incessant dans son esprit. Quand il était seul, le chuchotement prenait l'ampleur du rugissement de l'océan, et l'assourdissait complètement. Il n'y avait que Shinji, Shinji qui avait disparu et l'avait laissé tout seul.

Bien sûr, les choses avaient continué, les plans, les Arrancars, tout ça. Il y avait le monde à dominer. Et puis cet arrancar était arrivé. Nnoitora Jiruga. Qui ressemblait tellement à Shinji que c'en était effrayant. Le même sourire, une silhouette élancée, des cheveux aussi doux, dont la couleur ne correspondait pas, mais l'obscurité réglait le problème. Même leurs voix se ressemblaient, et leur manière de parler, souvent. Ce n'était pas étonnant, alors, qu'il l'ait choisi comme amant. En dehors du lit, il lui était parfaitement insupportable, ne serait-ce que parce que la supercherie lui éclatait au visage, et qu'il comprenait d'autant plus que ce n'était pas Shinji. Et son coeur se brisait, encore et encore, et il retenait à grand-peine son envie de le tuer. Mais quand la nuit venait, et lui permettait de retrouver ses illusions, il pouvait, pendant quelques instants, prétendre que c'était Shinji qu'il embrassait et étreignait, et non pas une pâle image de lui.

Oh, il savait bien que de cette manière, il ne faisait que nourrir davantage les idées noires qui tournaient dans son crâne, que renforcer encore son sentiment d'abandon, et le chagrin face à l'absence de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne faisait que s'enfoncer dans le mensonge, s'aveugler, et tenter de se persuader que tout allait bien, alors que chaque jour, l'absence de Shinjii le faisait un peu plus souffrir. Mais ça ne l'arrêterait pas, parce que la douleur disparaissait pendant quelques instants, et qu'il pouvait faire comme s'il n'était pas en train de perdre la tête. Comme si lui, Sosuke Aizen, porteur de Kyoka Suigetsu, et grand maître des illusions, ne choisissait pas de se laisser éblouir plutôt que d'affronter la réalité. Qu'il était seul.

* * *

Mille excuses à l'éventuel lecteur qui attendait impatiemment la suite. J'avais une idée en or à propos de female-to-male Shinjii qui pète les plombs (le RP avec Leikkona, c'est fun), mais au final, c'était trop long et ça fera l'objet d'un one shot plus tard. Alors en attendant, voilà ! *va faire la suite*


	26. Thousand

**Disclaimer :** *n'a toujours pas pu acheter les droits de Bleach*

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 579 mots

**Setting :** post-guerre, gentil!Aizen

**Warning :** fluff, bêtise grave

**Prompt : **Thousand

Moment béni dans la journée de Sosuke : le moment où il n'y avait pas de papiers à remplir. Oh, ça ne durerait pas, d'une minute à l'autre, un messager allait entrer avec une pile de documents extrêmement importants, ou le capitaine allait revenir et lui demander de s'occuper de son travail parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le faire. Mais pour l'instant, il était seul dans la pièce, sous la surveillance vaguement attentive de Hiyori qui restait dans son propre bureau, libre de se distraire comme il voulait.

Ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait déniché dans un tiroir du bureau toute une liasse de papiers inutiles, une boîte de crayons de couleurs, et la paire de ciseaux que Shinji lui avait cérémonieusement remise en la présentant comme son nouveau zanpakutô, et en précisant qu'il ferait peut-être moins de dégâts avec ça, même s'il aurait bien aimé le voir tenter le Bankai avec. Sosuke avait tenté de lui couper les cheveux pour se venger, en particulier de l'autocollant "nouveau Kyoka Suigetsu" collé sur une des lames. Mais finalement, il était bien content de les avoir, pour son plan machiavélique. Si seulement il pouvait avoir encore un moment de libre pour finir...

Shinji ne revint au bureau que trois heures plus tard, et fut accueilli par sa lieutenante qui lui cria qu'il était temps qu'il revienne parce qu'elle en avait assez de monter la garde et qu'en plus, il ne s'était strictement rien passé et que l'autre crétin dans le bureau devait largement en profiter. Le capitaine évita avec aisance un coup de savate et alla voir comment Sosuke survivait sans lui et sans travail.

Au premier coup d'oeil, tout allait bien. Au second coup d'oeil acéré, des couleurs vives accrochèrent son regard. Accrochée au-dessus de Sosuke, juste sous le panneau "esclave de la division", il y avait une ribambelle de poupées de papier. Coloriées, en plus. Toutes avaient des vêtements noirs, un grand manteau blanc, de longs cheveux blonds, et des sourires de chat. Sosuke avait accroché au-dessus de son bureau toute une ribambelle de capitaines Shiniji avec différentes cravates et expressions. Et il avait l'air de trouver ça amusant, en plus.

Le Shinji original jeta un coup d'oeil un tiers navré, deux tiers amusés à ses copies en papier (particulièrement une avec un casque, et celle qui portait sa casquette) et alla s'étaler sur son canapé. Il allait mettre la musique en marche du bout du pied (un long entraînement pour y parvenir) quand quelque chose atterrit sur sa poitrine. Un bout de papier. Après observation, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un oiseau en papier. Une grue. Sosuke était debout à côté de lui, et il tenait un sac en papier, qu'il posa par terre, pour que Shinji voit son contenu. Il était plein d'oiseaux. Il leva alors un sourcil interrogatif vers Sosuke, qui précisa :

- Il y en a mille. Faites-les voler, et elles exauceront un voeu.

Sur ce, il retourna s'asseoir à son bureau et prit un de ses feutres, probablement pour s'entraîner à la calligraphie. Shinji jeta encore un coup d'oeil au sac plein d'oiseaux en papier. Qui aurait pu croire que Sosuke Aizen, Terreur de Soul Society, croyait à ces histoires pour enfants ? Enfin, c'était plutôt touchant, quelque part... Et puis, il avait déjà une idée d'où il pourrait les lancer. Mille oiseaux de papier s'envolant de la colline du Sōkyoku, voilà qui devait être beau à voir...

* * *

Tous les cris, les SOS, partent dans les airs...


	27. Outside

**Disclaimer :** Bleach, Bleach, pourquoi n'es-tu pas à moi ?

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 793 mots

**Setting :** suite de Sunset, post-guerre, arrancar!Shinji

**Warning :** fluffy fluff

**Prompt : **Outside

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici. Des mois, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait. On l'avait sorti de son cachot tout au fond du Muken, débarassé de ses liens et de ses sceaux, et jeté dans une autre prison. Bien sûr, celle-ci était bien plus agréable que la précédente. Elle ressemblait à une véritable chambre, avec des fenêtres, il était plutôt bien traité, on lui fournissait ce qu'il désirait, surtout des livres et du matériel de calligraphie. Il avait demandé à Retsu ce qui lui valait un tel traitement. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait mérité... Elle lui avait expliqué que la perte de ses souvenirs avait légèrement modifié la donne, et qu'après des jours et des jours d'argumentation, le Central 46 avait finalement accepté de modifier sa punition, et de soutenir ses tentatives de réhabilitation. Bien sûr, si cela ne lui convenait pas, il pourrait toujours retourner à sa cellule et à ses liens, ou même demander à ce qu'on mette fin à ses souffrances. Le sourire de la capitaine lui fit froid dans le dos, et c'est avec un maximum de politesse qu'il l'assura qu'il était tout à fait ravi de son traitement.

Ce qui, pour une fois, n'était pas un mensonge. Les premiers temps au Muken avaient été assez nébuleux, sa folie meurtrière était probablement encore trop forte et obscurcissait son jugement. Et puis, elle avait disparu, emportant avec elle tous ses souvenirs des cent dernières années. Les jours, les semaines qui avaient suivi étaient restées les plus horribles. Il s'était retrouvé attaché, incapable de bouger, de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que tenter de percer la brume qui emplissait son esprit, sans rien trouver qui puisse lui indiquer ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. A part une vague idée que quelque chose lui manquait, il ne trouvait rien. Des jours, des nuits passées à tenter de hurler sa douleur, sa solitude, sans y parvenir.

Et puis, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, on l'avait sorti de là, débarrassé de ses liens, et installé dans une chambre de la Quatrième Division. Sous bonne garde, certes, mais c'était une telle amélioration par rapport à sa cellule, qu'il n'avait fait aucune remarque et s'était contenté d'en profiter. Ensuite, les rêves étaient venus, et il avait dû réveiller toute la division avec ses hurlements. Mais il n'avait rien dit. Il était trop heureux de ne pas être enfermé à jamais dans un trou obscur. Même s'il se sentait toujours aussi seul. Il se contentait de sourire et de prétendre que tout allait bien, je vous remercie, ne vous préoccupez pas de moi. Il n'aurait révélé à personne les images atroces qui dansaient derrière ses paupières dès qu'il fermait les yeux. Des images de mort qui lui brisaient le coeur.

Un coup frappé à la porte le tira de ses réflexions, et il afficha le parfait sourire du Sosuke en pleine forme alors que le capitaine Unohana entra dans la pièce. Elle prit de ses nouvelles, il lui assura que tout allait parfaitement bien. Elle ajouta alors :

- J'ai ici quelqu'un qui veut vous voir... du moins, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Elle s'écarta, pour dévoiler... Shinji. Son Shinji. Bien vivant. En uniforme de shinigami, comme lui-même, la poitrine encore entourée de bandages, et plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs, mais enfin, c'était son Shinji en vie. Il se leva, tendit les bras vers lui, et son arrancar franchit d'un bond la moitié de la pièce pour venir s'y jeter. Il le serra contre lui, fort, lui caressant les cheveux et se laissant bercer par le ronronnement du chat. Shinji était vivant, son arrancar, son amant, celui qui devait partager sa victoire, celui dont la mort avait déclenché sa colère et bien failli anihiler une bonne partie de leur monde, celui enfin autour de qui tournait une bonne partie de son univers depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré à Soul Society la toute première fois, son Shinji lui avait été rendu. Pour le moment, le monde entier pouvait s'écrouler, il n'en avait cure. Ce qui comptait, c'était le corps chaud contre le sien, les longs cheveux blonds retombant sur ses mains, les bras refermés autour de sa taille, l'odeur de thé, d'amande, de Shinji, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, et cette sensation de chaleur qui se propageait dans sa poitrine. Le reste pouvait bien disparaître.

Unohana resta un instant à les regarder, puis referma la porte. Il serait toujours temps plus tard de venir les séparer, autant les laisser en profiter un peu. Et puis, avec les protections nécessaires, elle pourrait peut-être s'arranger pour les laisser rester ensemble. Si la santé mentale de l'ancien capitaine était à ce prix, ce n'était pas vraiment cher payé...

* * *

All alone, or in two's,  
The ones who really love you  
Walk up and down outside the wall.

Le retour de Sosuke Aizen à la lumière...


	28. Winter

**Disclaimer :** si je possédais Bleach, je m'ouvrirais le ventre pour me punir.

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 462 mots

**Setting :** suite de Sunset ; post-guerre, gentil!Aizen, arrancar!Shinji

**Warning :** sortez les mouchoirs

**Prompt :** Winter

La guerre s'était finie, et il avait perdu. Tout perdu. Sa liberté, ses idéaux, ceux qui auraient éventuellement être proches de lui, absolument tout. Il n'était plus qu'un prisonnier de Soul Society, qui supportait jour après jour, heure après heure, la haine de tous ceux qui l'entouraient. C'était logique, après tout, il avait failli détruire leurs vies, pour certains, et il y avait réussi pour d'autres. On ne se privait pas pour le lui faire sentir, et même Gin, qui pourtant était resté proche de lui pendant des années, presque de sa famille (à croire qu'on trahissait beaucoup, dans leur famille dysfonctionnelle), se tenait souvent à l'écart. Il aurait bien aimé être mis à mort, vraiment. Il n'aurait pas eu cette douleur qui lui dévorait la poitrine en permanence. Il fallait croire que ce n'était pas une punition suffisante, et que ses geôliers avaient bien l'intention de savourer chaque minute de souffrance de sa longue, très longue, vie.

Il sortit du bâtiment, resserra son écharpe pour se protéger du vent glacial où dansaient quelques flocons et serra son chargement sous son uniforme, pour éviter qu'il ne s'envole. Avec un soupir, il prit la direction de la Cinquième division. Rose l'avait laissé partir, il y avait longtemps qu'il avait cessé sa surveillance et qu'il le laissait plus ou moins vagabonder à son aise. Surtout en hiver, d'ailleurs. Il savait très bien ce que le froid et la neige lui faisaient venir à l'esprit...

Personne ne l'arrêta quand il entra dans la cour juste derrière le bureau du capitaine de la Cinquième division, ni quand il monta sur la terrasse. Ils savaient, tout le monde savait. Et Love avait probablement un peu pitié de lui, lui aussi. Il s'agenouilla, tira de son uniforme ce qu'il avait pris tant de soin à transporter, et le posa maladroitement là où lui et son capitaine avaient l'habitude de s'installer, il y avait tant d'années de ça. Tous les printemps, il allait cueillir des brins de muguet, l'emblème de sa division, de leur division, la fleur qui voulait dire "soyons heureux", quelle idiotie. Il les faisait ensuite sécher patiemment au-dessus de sa table de travail. Et tous les ans, à la même date, il en faisait un bouquet qu'il attachait avec un ruban ornés de quelques caractères soigneusement calligraphiés, et il venait les poser là, où il avait passé tellement de temps avec son capitaine à regarder le ciel sans penser à rien. Tous les ans, à la même date, celle où il avait perdu Shinji à jamais et où il s'était retrouvé irrémédiablement seul.

Avec un frisson, il se releva, balaya les flocons qui parsemaient ses cheveux, et reprit la direction de la Troisième division. Encore un hiver, froid et solitaire. Un hiver de plus sans Shinji.

* * *

Un p'tit coup d'idée noire, pour la route.

Comme Shinji n'est plus, je pense que Love pourra prendre la capitainerie de la Cinquième Division, ça marche presque comme la Septième... (comment ça, non ?)

Le muguet signifie "je vous demande pardon" et "soyons heureux". Approprié.


	29. Diamond

**Disclaimer : **j. auteur bien sous tous rapports achèterait droits de Bleach pour 1 croûton de pain. Pas sérieux s'abstenir

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **608 mots

**Setting : **pré-guerre, arrancar!Shinji

**Warning : **pas de warning

**Prompt : **Diamond

A le voir, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'Aizen s'était intéressé à la géologie. En fait, personne n'aurait pu dire quoi que ce soit sur ses intérêts, il fallait bien l'avouer. En tant qu'individu cultivé, il s'intéressait à tous les sujets, du moins tant qu'ils conservaient encore quelques secrets qu'il n'avait pas percés, et s'en désintéressait dès qu'il les maîtrisait. Un peu comme avec les gens. Et donc, les pierres n'avaient retenu son attention que le temps qu'il apprenne tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur elles, et il était ensuite passé à autre chose. Mais il lui arrivait encore parfois d'y repenser. Surtout quand il restait assis sur son immense trône, avec rien d'autre à faire que de caresser son chat et laisser ses pensées vagabonder.

Il lui avait fallu un moment pour trouver à quoi Shinji lui faisait penser, et l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit pendant qu'il jouait avec les longs cheveux blonds lui avait d'abord paru idiote. Mais l'idée restait là : Shinji lui faisait penser à un diamant. Pas la jolie petite pierre qui voulait dire amour éternel et autres sottises. Le minéral, pur et dur. Il en avait parlé à l'arrancar, qui lui avait demandé d'où il pouvait bien tirer une idée aussi bête.

Et pourtant, ce n'était pas si bête... Le diamant est composé d'un seul élément pur, sans rien, comme s'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que lui-même pour exister. Alors bien sûr, Shinji mettait un soin tout particulier à s'assurer qu'il avait l'entière et indivisible attention de son maître, mais c'était sa nature de chat, ça. Il aurait pu vivre tout seul, sans personne, sans que ça le dérange, du moins c'était ce dont il avait l'impreson. Shinji était le chat qui pourrait très bien un jour s'en aller tout seul, sans un regard en arrière.

Il y avait aussi le fait que les plus beaux diamants n'étaient, avant la taille, que des pierres translucides sans grand attrait. Comme Shinji, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ne lui était apparu que comme un rustre sans intérêt. Il avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour découvrir le véritable Shinji qui se cachait derrière cette façade, du temps et de la patience, pour atteindre l'homme d'exception au coeur de son capitaine. Bien que ça n'avait été qu'un début ; la hollowification avait failli le lui faire perdre, mais elle lui avait rendu un Shinji magnifié, parfait, débarrassé de toutes ses impuretés. Un joyau unique, son Arrancar.

Et puis surtout, le fait que le diamant est la pierre la plus dure qui soit. Shinji était dur, très dur. Inentamable. Indomptable. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il avait pensé au début. Un individu qui ne pouvait pas être attaqué, atteint, qui résistait à tout. Toutes les épreuves se contentaient de glisser à sa surface. Enfin, c'était avant la hollowification, ça. Avant qu'il ne se rappelle que la dureté et la résistance aux chocs n'étaient pas la même chose, et qu'un coup bien placé pouvait réduire la plus magnifique des pierres à l'état d'éclats informes. Le coup avait été sa trahison, et la hollowification de Shinji. Il l'avait brisé, tué, même, pensait-il. Quand il l'avait retrouvé à Hueco Mundo, il n'y avait pas cru. Et pourtant, l'éclat qu'il avait retrouvé, il l'avait poli, taillé, apprivoisé et dressé, et le joyau qu'il avait obtenu était mille fois plus brillant, plus précieux, que celui d'origine.

Oui, se dit-il en touchant la pierre taillée fixée à l'oreille de son arrancar, s'attirant un grognement de la part de celui-ci pour qu'il continue de lui caresser les cheveux, Shinji était bien comme le diamant. Dur, magnifique, rare, et extrêmement précieux.

* * *

Licence en géologie, les enfants ;) Comme quoi, même dans le monde des fans siphonnés, ça sert !

J'aurais pu rajouter la structure cristaline, mais Shinji n'en n'ayant (heureusement) pas...

Probablement un autre diamond demain, si j'ai moins la flemme !


	30. Letters

**Disclaimer :** toujours point à moi

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 350 mots

**Setting :** canon

**Prompt : **Letters

Sil y avait bien une chose qui fascinait Shinji, c'était la calligraphie impeccable de son lieutenant. La manière dont ses doigts se refermait sur le pinceau, à la fois ferme et très délicat. Le geste élégant, mesuré, délicat, presque, et la caresse de l'objet sur le papier. Le résultat était toujours particulièrement impeccable, chaque caractère un modèle de finesse. Ca collait, et ça ne collait pas avec le Sosuke qu'il connaissait. C'était parfaitement en accord avec sa personnalité de lieutenant parfait, mais l'Aizen qu'il entrevoyait de temps en temps, quand il pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas, l'Aizen sans pitié, lui ne collait pas avec cette image. Et pourtant, cette calligraphie impeccable continuait de s'étaler sur le papier. A tel point qu'il n'avait pas tardé à lui déléguer ses rapports, ce qui l'arrangeait.

Et puis la jolie calligraphi de Sosuke avait pris une nouvelle dimension. Un soir, alors qu'il avait déjà débarrassé Shinji de ses vêtements, il avait sorti son pinceau et son encrier, et il avait entrepris d'écrire sur le corps de son capitaine, encore une fois, des caractères parfaitement mesurés, peut-être rendus un tout petit peu tremblants par la nervosité (et son envie de lui sauter dessus). Leurs noms, des mots sans suite. Il avait admiré le contraste entre la peau pâle et l'encre noire qui brillait à la faible lueur des lampes. Et après qu'ils aient couché ensemble, quand ils s'étaient couchés côte à côte, il avait aimé regarder les traits à présent brouillés, les taches qui maculaient leurs deux corps. Et petit à petit, le pinceau et l'encre avaient pris leur place dans leur rituel.

Bien plus tard, quand, dans le monde des humains, Shinji avait choisi de se faire tatouer, en réponse à ce qu'il avait subi, la calligraphie d'Aizen lui était revenu à l'esprit. Idéal contre les petits jeux de l'autre traître. Encre noire contre teintes colorées, aiguilles au lieu du pinceau, des images violentes au lieu des caractères tendres... Oui, le tatouage était à l'opposé exact de la parodie d'amour qu'Aizen lui avait donné. C'était exactement ce qu'il fallait pour exorciser son souvenir.

* * *

Shinji tatoué belongs respectueusement à Leikkona et Fuji Kujaku.

Moar depression ?


	31. Promise

**Disclaimer : **Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo, et je ne suis pas Tite Kubo sous un habile déguisement

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **516 mots

**Setting : **pré-Turn back the pendulum

**Warning : **OOC!Aizen

**Prompt : **Promise (+ Letters + Diamond pasque j'suis une warrior)**  
**

_Shinji,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'écris cette lettre. Enfin si, je sais. Tu as dû te rendre chez les Kuchiki pour une soirée ou je ne sais quoi, et tu n'as pas pu m'emmener, parce que les lieutenants ne sont pas invités. J'ai trouvé cette bouteille de sake dans ton bureau, et je crois bien que je l'ai vidée. En bref, ton lieutenant est complètement bourré, et t'écrit une lettre au lieu d'aller cuver dans son lit. Une lettre que je ne te montrerai jamais, parce que je n'ai pas confiance en toi. Et toi non plus. Après tout, tu ne m'as jamais ouvert ton coeur. Mais l'alcool a tendance à me rendre légèrement sentimental._

_Qu'est-ce que je voulais écrire ? Je ne sais même plus. Une lettre d'amour, mais pas le genre sirupeux que j'ai déjà vu le capitaine Ukitake écrire quand il pense que personne ne le regarde. De toute façon, le capitaine Ukitake n'a rien à faire dans ma lettre. Tu sais que je t'aime, en plus, je te l'écris à même la peau presque tous les soirs. Mais il me vient d'autres choses à te dire. Et c'est plus facile à écrire. _

_J'ai peur. C'est idiot à dire, et je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur qu'un jour, un jour prochain, nous soyons séparés, j'ai peur de te perdre. C'est à ça que je pense, la nuit, quand tu te réveilles et que tu me demandes ce que je fais à cogiter au lieu de dormir comme un gentil lieutenant. Au fait que des choses aussi bonnes ne peuvent pas durer. Que tôt ou tard, il se passera quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui nous séparera. Je sais que c'est idiot d'y penser, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est comme si nous étions deux étoiles filantes condamnées à ne se croiser que brièvement avant de disparaître à jamais dans l'espace. Je sais, c'est une image idiote, et si j'étais sobre, j'en rirais aussi. Mais voilà, je ne suis pas sobre, alors..._

_J'aimerais que nous puissions rester ensemble pour toujours, mais toujours, c'est un mot pour midinettes, ça ne dure jamais toujours. Jamais toujours. Charmant et approprié. Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est de faire de mon mieux pour l'éviter. C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux faire, essayer de te protéger. Et profiter de ta présence aussi longtemps que possible, et te promettre de ne jamais t'oublier. C'est idiot, je sais, mais je voulais te le dire. _

_Voilà, maintenant que j'ai écrit toutes ces belles promesses, je vais aller me coucher, en espérant ne pas être trop malade demain, parce que sans aucun doute, tu ne te priveras pas de me taquiner et de mettre ton jazz. Je vais ranger cette lettre dans un tiroir, sous des rapports parce que je sais que tu n'iras jamais la chercher là. ll fallait juste que j'écrive ce que j'ai sur le coeur, même si tu ne le sauras jamais. Que j'aime tous les moments que je passe à tes côtés. Et que je t'aime._

_ Sosuke_

* * *

Si ça, c'est pas de l'OOC, je sais pas ce que c'est. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on se marre...

Pourquoi Diamond ?_  
_

_I know I can't stay by your side forever  
_

_But I know I won't forget your beauty  
_

_My black diamond  
_

Merci, Stratovarius !_  
_


	32. Simple

**Disclaimer :** toujours pas z'à moi !

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 680 mots

**Setting :** alternative universe, notre monde

**Warning :** aucun

**Prompt : **Simple**  
**

A voir monsieur Aizen, respectable professeur de japonais au lycée de Karakura, tout le monde s'imagine qu'il a une vie bien rangée. Normale. Simple. Une gentille femme, deux enfants, une maison, un chien, une voiture. Il a bien la tête de l'emploi, avec ses belles boucles châtains, ses lunettes à monture noire, son écriture impeccable, et son attitude à la fois chaleureuse et calme en permanence. Tout le monde l'aime beaucoup, il a toujours un conseil et un mot gentil pour chacun. Quand il passe dans le couloir, tous ceux qu'il croisent le saluent, et des groupes de filles soupirent sur son passage. Le parfait professeur à la vie bien tranquille. On pourrait l'encadrer.

Très peu de gens savent que la vie de Sosuke Aizen est tout, sauf simple, calme et reposante. Et certainement pas comme ce à quoi on s'attendrait, de la part de quelqu'un comme lui. Quand, à la fin de la journée, il pose sa malette dans sa voiture et se met au volant, ce n'est pas pour rejoindre la jolie petite maison de banlieue qu'on lui imagine. Au lieu de ça, la voiture se glisse dans le parking souterrain d'un des plus grands immeubles de la ville. De là, l'ascenceur amène le professeur jusqu'au dernier niveau. Il n'y a qu'un seul appartement, à cet étage, et la clé s'en trouve toujours dans sa poche.

A l'intérieur, le décor non plus n'est pas tellement semblable à ce que les gens attendent d'un Sosuke Aizen. Les sols sont en bois, cirés, impeccables. Les meubles sont extrêmement simples et fonctionnels, mais de couleurs vives. Les murs, possiblement blancs à la base, disparaissent derrière des étagères débordant de livres, de disques, de bibelots, et probablement d'une centaine d'autres choses que Sosuke ne remarque plus depuis bien longtemps. Partout dans l'appartement, on retrouve un étrange mélange de minimalisme et de fantaisie, des lignes épurées et des couleurs flamboyantes. Et partout, le même désordre : vêtements, livres, papiers, vaisselle, abandonnés, qui font protester Sosuke, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. En fait, ça fait presque partie du décor, maintenant.

Comme tous les jours, Sosuke se déchausse à l'entrée, pose sa malette, et traverse le salon vers la terrasse. Incomparable avantage de l'appartement, cette terrasse. Entièrement recouverte de bois et protégée par un patio, c'est un endroit agréable à tous les moments de l'année. De la musique en vient, provenant d'un ancien phonographe posé par terre. Et juste à côté, étalé sur les planches, l'autre habitant de l'appartement, celui qui sème ses affaires aux quatre coins, entasse des vinyles partout et accessoirement procure compagnie et affection à Sosuke. Shinji Hirako, dans toute sa gloire-avec-cravate-coupe-au-carré-et-sourire-de-chat. Shinji, le musicien de jazz qu'il a rencontré un soir dans un bar, et qui l'a immédiatement séduit. Peut-être parce qu'ils sont exactement opposés. Shinji est bruyant, fantaisiste, volatile, intelligent et sarcastique. Etrangement attirant et légèrement énervant. Ils se sont installés ensemble, assez vite, et SHinji a tôt fait de mettre la vie de Sosuke sens dessus-dessous. Mais Sosuke ne s'en est pas plaint. Maintenant, sa vie est colorée.

Il vient s'asseoir sur la terrasse, embrasse Shinji et pose sur ses genoux la tête du musicien, qui s'installe aussitôt confortablement. Il a du travail, il le sait, et il devra bientôt y aller, mais pour le moment, il reste comme ça, avec Shinji. Tout à l'heure, il ira s'installer dans son bureau aux murs tout blancs pour préparer ses cours, puis il préparera le dîner. Et après, lui et Shinji se rendront à la Princesse Ecarlate, le bar où Shinji et son groupe se produisent. Sosuke s'installera au bar pour bavarder avec Kisuke, le propriétaire, et écouter les douces mélodies que son amant tire de son saxophone. Et à la fin du concert, ils boiront un verre avec les autres, et rentreront se coucher. Shinji viendra se coucher tout contre lui, surtout s'il a froid, et Sosuke le serrera contre lui.

Non, la vie de Sosuke n'est absolument pas semblable, même de loin, à ce que les gens attendent de lui. Mais il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde.

* * *

C'est tellement drôle que jee risque de faire d'autres textes sur le sujet :D

(L'idée de Shinji jouant du saxophone alto appartient entièrement à Leikkona)


	33. Future

**Disclaimer :** Bleach n'est pas à moi-euh

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sumie Aizen

**Total :** 593 mots

**Setting :** post guerre, gentille!Aizen

**Warning :** guimauve tellement écoeurante que vous en chopperez du diabète, mention d'OCs

**Prompt : **Future**  
**

A la fin de la guerre, qui aurait pu dire que la situation allait évoluer ainsi ? Dix ans avant ? Vingt ans ? Un siècle ? Est-ce qu'elle le savait, quand elle avait entamé ses travaux sur le Hogyokû ? Comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Elle ne s'était jamais tellement projetée dans le futur, en fait. Ces années pleines de solitude la déprimaient. Il y avait bien des plans d'avenir, des machinations, des idées de son futur règne où elle aurait tout le monde sous son joug. Mais ce n'étaient que des images vagues, et elle s'empressait de remettre ses pensées sur les bons rails. Qu'elle s'occupe d'abord de ses plans, il serait toujours temps plus tard de s'occuper d'images de vengeance et de domination.

Les choses avaient continué comme prévu, depuis ses premières expériences, en passant par la Hollowification des capitaines et sa trahison, jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Là, les choses avaient méchamment déraillé. Il est vrai qu'elle n'aurait pas vraiment pu s'y attendre, après tout. Elle savait que ses actions lui attireraient une punition exemplaire si jamais Soul Society gagnait, et Soul Society avait gagné. Mais au lieu de passer une éternité enfermée au fin fond d'une prison, on l'avait confiée à son ancien captaine. Qui bien sûr la détestait. Et elle avait perdu tous ses souvenirs sur plus d'un siècle. A ce stade-là, elle s'était sentie complètement perdue. Elle n'avait rien qui l'attendait, aucun avenir, aucun espoir, et si sa vie s'était arrêtée là, ça ne l'aurait pas tellement perturbée.

Et puis... les choses avaient changé. De manière étrange. Inattendue. Shinji et elle avaient commencé à se rapprocher, lentement, d'abord, comme une sorte de danse hésitante, et puis les braises de leurs sentiments avaient pris comme un feu de feuilles sèches. C'était presque impressionnant, cette passion qui les avait jetés l'un contre l'autre, avec une violence incroyable. C'était réconfortant, aussi, qu'après tant de haine, de colère, de trahison, Shinji ressente encore ça pour elle. Qu'il soit prêt à jeter plus d'un siècle aux orties pour être avec elle. Et ça l'étonnait parfois qu'elle lui rende ses sentiments, aussi intensément qu'au début. Ca lui paraissait même trop beau pour durer. Elle s'attendait d'un instant à l'autre à ce que tout disparaisse, et elle s'interdisait d'espérer, de peur que tout disparaisse en fumée.

Mais tout n'avait pas disparu, bien au contraire. Shinji l'avait présentée à sa "famille" dysfonctionnelle, qui compte tenu des circonstances, l'avait quand même plutôt bien accueillie, même si Hiyori avait tendance à vouloir lui redessiner le portrait à grands coups de savate. Et puis ils avaient fini par avoir leur propre famille. D'abord Joan, qui avait les cheveux de maman, et le sourire (et le hollow intérieur) de papa, qui avait très vite entrepris de parcourir tout le Seireitei, et qui avait une nette tendance à ouvrir des gargantas par accident. Ensuite Haku, qui ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère et avait tendance à lui emprunter ses kimonos beaucoup plus grands. Deux adorables gamins qui les rendaient dingues et très heureux à la fois. Jamais, même quelques années auparavant, elle n'aurait imaginé fonder une famille avec Shinji, à l'époque, c'était une idée tellement inattendue qu'elle se serait demandé si elle n'avait pas abusé du sake. Mais non. Joan et Haku étaient réels, et Shinji quand il venait la prendre dans ses bras la nuit était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel également. Et si maintenant, elle ne s'imaginait pas ce que serait sa vie plus tard, c'était parce que sa vie actuelle la satisfaisait entièrement.

* * *

Mouahahahaha c'est guimauveux au possible !

A la base, Joan est la fille de fille!Shinji et d'Aizen, et Haku est le fils de Shinji et Sumie. Mais comme je n'arrivais pas à trancher, j'ai fait un mix.

On est plus proches de la fin que du début !


	34. Ending

**Disclaimer : **tagada, pas à moi !

**Pairing : **Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total : **807 mots

**Setting : **canon, post-guerre, complément de Beginning**  
**

**Warning : **dépression

**Setting : **Ending**  
**

Et il y était encore. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas, ça allait devenir son unique occupation. Combien de fois était-il venu là au cours de la semaine écoulée ? Au moins une demi-douzaine de fois. Ca devenait malsain. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

A la fin de la guerre, il avait été ravi. Non seulement il avait pu obtenir une vengeance sur Aizen, un peu maigre il est vrai puisqu'il n'avait pas pu lui passer Sakanade en travers du corps, mais en plus, celui-ci avait été jeté dans les tréfonds d'une prison qui avait tout à voir avec un trou sans fond. Et en plus, il avait été réintégré en tant que capitaine, et Hiyori avait survécu à ses blessures. Tout allait enfin bien, parfaitement bien, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Et pourtant, il revenait encore et toujours voir celui qui avait tenté de le tuer deux fois. La première fois, c'était juste un acte de curiosité. Jeter pour la dernière fois un coup d'oeil à celui qui avait ruiné sa vie. Un dernier acte de défi. Ca n'avait pas été trop dur d'obtenir l'autorisation d'entrer dans le Muken, et trouver la cellule n'avait pas posé le problème. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, après tout on n'est pas l'ami de Kisuke Urahara pour rien, mais quand même... pas à ça. Pas à cette cellule taillée à même la roche, sans lumière. Pas à cette silhouette mince, beaucoup plus mince que dans son souvenir, entièrement enveloppée de bandes noires. Il ne savait pas que le second oeil d'Aizen avait été scellé. Il avait pensé se retrouver devant le regard de son ennemi, toujours aussi arrogant. Pas devant cette silhouette obscure, la tête penchée vers le sol, comme s'il avait été battu. Pas devant cette ombre de l'Aizen passé.

Il s'était assis de l'autre côté des barres, Sakanade sur l'épaule, et il était resté là. Son haori s'était étalé autour de lui, et c'était un peu réconfortant de le retrouver, parce qu'il était assez mal à l'aise de se trouver là. Parce qu'Aizen ne bougeait pas. Aizen restait battu et emprisonné. Aizen restait... définitivement non-Aizen. Pas d'arrogance, pas de défi, pas de menaces. Il s'était attendu à des moqueries acides, à ce qu'ils se lancent au visage leurs erreurs et leurs victoires respectives, à des flammes de reiatsu haineux, à tout, mais pas à ça. Pas à ce silence écrasant, à peine troublé par leurs respirations. Pas à cette... absence. Il avait cru voir une larme rouler sur les bandes noires, mais c'était difficile à vir dans la presque obscurité. Il avait fini par partir, sans rien avoir tiré de cette étrange créature, sans lui avoir parlé. C'était un bon point final à leur histoire.

Et pourtant, il était revenu. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Aizen ne pouvait ni parler, ni le regarder, et Shinji n'était même pas sûr qu'il sache qu'il vienne le voir. Enfin, il était possible que son reiatsu le trahisse, mais Aizen ne bougeait pas. Alors pourquoi il revenait ? Pour se repaître jour après jour du spectacle de son ancien lieutenant réduit à un tel état de soumission ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. Il n'avait rien d'agréable, ce spectacle. Mais l'endroit, frais et plongé dans une quasi-obscurité, avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Il n'y avait pas de devoir, ici, pas de travail, de mort, de shinigamis, juste lui et Aizen. Rien ne comptait. Rien n'avait d'importance. Quand il était là en bas, le temps s'arrêtait. Il n'y avait que lui, et ses souvenirs. Là, en bas, il pouvait penser à Sosuke autant qu'il le voulait, il pouvait remonter le passé et se gorger d'images d'un temps où les choses étaient plus heureuses, où Aizen était encore son compagnon, et où le futur était encore lumineux. Ce n'était pas bon, de se complaire dans les souvenirs, mais ce qui se passait dans la cellule d'Aizen ne comptait pas. Ce n'était qu'une parenthèse. Un moment où... où tout le reste de sa vie n'avait aucune importance. Un refuge.

Alors il venait ici, dans la cellule d'Aizen. Une fois par semaine, puis deux. Puis tous les jours. Il venait dans l'obscurité, penser à Sosuke, et regarder la silhouette immobile d'Aizen. Il avait conscience que peut-être, ce n'était pas très sain, de venir ainsi contempler son ancien amant et remuer des vieux souvenirs. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Telle était l'emprise que Sosuke Aizen avait pris sur lui depuis tout ce temps. S'il avait pu tout changer, il l'aurait fait. Mais le pendule ne pourrait pas repartir dans l'autre sens. Rien ne pourrait changer les choses. Et tout ce qu'il lui resterait jamais, c'était l'obscurité, et les images dans sa tête qui devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses. Et le spectre d'Aizen qui ne le laisserait jamais oublier.

* * *

Tous les prompts ont été faits ! Mais ce n'est pas fini, il reste encore un tout petit quelque chose !

_In the end, I started to think about the beginning..._


	35. Bonus

**Disclaimer :** pas z'à môa

**Pairing :** Shinji Hirako x Sosuke Aizen

**Total :** 224 mots

**Setting :** gentil!Aizen

**Warning :** stupidité

**Prompt :** Bonus**  
**

- Sosuke...

- Oui, capitaine ?

- Y'a un truc que j'voulais te dire...

- Je vous écoute, capitaine.

- T'peux pas poser ton feutre une minute ?

- La paperasse ne se fera pas toute seule, capitaine.

- Et arrête de mettre du "capitaine" à toutes tes phrases.

Le feutre se posa soigneusement à côté du rapport en train d'être rempli, et Sosuke appuya son menton dans sa main, regardant son capitaine vautré sur son canapé et visiblement très occupé à battre le record de Nnoitora et Kyouraku de vidage de bouteille de sake.

- Et qu'y a-t-il de si urgent à me dire ?

- Tu t'souviens, à Karakura Town ? Grimace amère que Shinji ne vit pas.

- Je... pense me souvenir, en effet.

- Ya un truc que je voulais te dire, mais j'ai pas eu le temps.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être...?

Les yeux cannelle se fixèrent sur lui. Sourire de chat à son maximum.

- T'avais vraiment l'air d'un idiot, avec ta coupe de cheveux en arrière, tu sais ?

Sosuke se contenta de reprendre son feutre et de retourner à son travail comme si de rien n'était, mais Shinji l'entendit grincer des dents d'où il était. Avec la satisfaction de la mission accomplie, il retourna à ses occupations alcoolisées. Encore un point pour lui.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini ! Ca a été galère et je me suis bien marrée, et j'espère qu'à vous aussi, ça vous a plus, toutes ces bêtises !

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, particulièrement Saya, qui m'a bien encouragée à écrire encore plus de bêtises (et de la Sumie !), Leikkona pour sa béta-lecture et toutes les idées que j'aurais pas eu sans le RP, Fuji Kujaku et Arienlys pour leur soutien inconditionnel et isotrope !

Heureusement, la fin n'étant que le commencement, je vous enjoins à me rejoindre pour un nouveau round de drabbles pour le mois d'août, avec tout ce que je pourrai trouver comme strange pairings plus ou moins idiots. Cherchez Dancing Mad !**  
**


End file.
